Captain and Assassin
by Haosbattler
Summary: Yuri, a used to be Knight, now works for the Royal Family as a Hidden Assassin to handle the Nobles that have caused real suffering but managed to get away with it. With his friend Flynn, who is now sought after by Assassins, they work together one in light the other in the shade to change things for the better: Not a good summary but it's actually better than thought. AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone I'm Haosbattler, this is my first Tales of Vesperia fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try to stay on task with writing this one, and I don't know how long the second chapter will take so if your all patient that would be great.**

**There are OC's BUT there mainly just the bad guys that are...well...go bye bye...oh and OOC through out the story, but I'll try to make them more in character.**

**Pairing: There will be only one pairing sadly and yes it is Yaoi (Well...slightly), and if you hadn't read the description it will be Fluri or also known as FlynnXYuri. Right now it's gonna be small and gradually grow, right now I want to focus ont he main plot, but don't worry, I'll make sure there is some fluff through out the first few or more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I have never (Nor will I ever) own Tales of Vesperia.**

**Chapter 1**

Yuri Lowell and his fateful friend Repede walked back to the castle, they just finished from going around and seeing how everything was going in the Lower Quarters since they've been gone and he and Flynn have been to busy. They walked up the steps up to the castle and entered heading to his captains office.

**Yuri's PoV**

As I walked up the steps I couldn't help but fume on the inside, the Imperial Knights only cared about taking of the nobles and didn't care for the the people in the Lower Quarter. I had gone down there only to find out that someone had started a fire in the inn, after we finally got the fire put out I went to go let another one of the Knight know but he said-

_'The Lower Quarter? Who cares about them? They're nothing but a bunch of rats.'_

Well...those weren't the exact words but they were close enough, I still hope for the day when Flynn becomes Captain and I follow him and we continue to chase the day where we can finally change things. I know I've only been in the Knights for 5 months now and I need to be patient but 5 months for me and Repede is practically forever.

'Woof!' Repede barks, apparently sensing my distress, I give a smile but he wines, he can tell it's a forceful smile. I sigh, "Guess there's no way I can hide things from you can I?" He gives another bark agreeing with me, I let my smile fall, "Repede...I know it'll take some time before we can change things but...there are Nobles who...are so cruel, and these Imperial 'Knights' don't give a damn." We finally reached the tops of the steps and we go down the hallway, the lights were bright which kind of hurt my eyes, my eyes finally adjusted enough that it didn't blind me. I walked up to a pair of Large brown doors, with Repede right beside me, I knock on the door lightly thinking that my Captain was alone, that is I heard talking inside the room, I recognize the Voices as both my Best Friend Flynn Scifo and Schwann, confused on what they might talking about I put my ear slowly ot the door.

"What is it that your asking me Captain?" Said a voice that I immediatly recognize as Flynn talking, he sounded confused, but there was really no shock, our Captain is a...confusing sort of person, there was a brief moment of silence, I'm guessing the Captain has answered because the next thing I hear is Flynn saying, "No, I don't think he's been acting strange, Yuri is always impulsive yes, and he doesn't always follow orders, but he has his reason's for that." I stepped back from the door slightly startled, they're talking about me?

I looked down at Repede, my eyes narrowed, so Schwann has noticed that I've been off lately, well I've been having nightmares at least twice a week, all about the same thing, accidently killing someone during one of our missions.

_We were sent to Deidon Hold north of Zaphias to take care of the hord of monsters that were attacking the hold, when we got there the number of monsters was more than double the amount of Knights that have gone there. Flynn and I were fighting side by side making sure neither of us took a hit that would seriously injure us, we didn't realize that there was a civilian outisde the hold, when I did notice her I immediatly told Flynn to hold out while I rescue her, while I had quickly ran over there, but a monster made it's way over to her as well, I held my sword angling it behind my neck on my left shoulder preparing to slash at it, but it was alot faster than I had anticipated, I saw a vision of red, black and white blur right past me, then I heard a scream on my left, I froze in my spot looking at the monster on top of the civilian, I raised my blade stabbed it, then it gave a loud screach, I took out my sword as it scurried away and died not 10ft away, as I looked back at the lady who was attacked my breath had been hitched in my throught, my hearts missed a beat, and not for a good reason. The civilian layed there motionless, eyes blank, in the middle of her chest there was a area that looked like she was stabbed, she had other injuries but not ones that would ahve killed her instantly. Then I realized what had happened, I had killed her, all of a sudden I felt like throwing up. _

_All of a sudden a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Yuri?" I remember it was Flynn's voice that I heard, but I didn't move, I couldn't, I was fixated on the sight before me, "Yuri it's okay, it was an accident."_

_Shcoked to hear that, I teard my eyes away from the corpse and gazed into Flynn's eyes, "An...an _accident!?_ Flynn...I...the monster wasn't the one that killed her...I was the one that killed her...I...I..." I was so in shock that I collapsed, Flynn had kneeled beside me, he kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. _

_The following weeks I was tormented with Nightmares, and we learned that there was some sort of mastermind that had somehow forced the monsters into a rampage to attack the Hold, all of the evidence we found was pointed to a noble named Calko, but he used his position to get away with only having to pay is a large fee. Something deep inside me was stirred when I heard that from Flynn._

I closed my eyes trying to remember what had had happened after I heard the news, a couple of times after that moment I seemed to have blanked out, one time I even came to my senses at the outskirts of the Capital with my blade drawn, I couldn't even remember what had happened...but now that I think about it...there was some blood on my sword...and Calko was found dead a day later about a mile away from Zaphias.

"Well from what I've seen Flynn is that Yuri has been acting a bit odd, haven't you noticed that he seems to blank out every now and then or seemed in deep thought, especially before Calko was found dead," When Scwhann started talking snapped me out of my thoughts, I put my ear back against the door, not even realizing Repede was looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Well..." Flynn started, his voice sounded uncertain, after a few seconds he said, "Yes that's true I guess that's true, but the accident at Deidon Hold got him pretty bad, he's always wanted to save people, so when he accidently killed that Civilian he was in shock," It's true, I was in shock, I remembered that I could hardly breath, "He was also very angry when we dicovered that Calko was behind all of it, and he was practically seething when Calko got away with minor problems, it was about then when he started spacing out, but I guess it was alot to take. But after he was found dead, he seemed to have calmed down."

"Yes that's true, but according to one of our Knights, the night that Calko was killed, Mr. Lowell was no where to be found, untill he came back a little after Midnights." I couldn't stand any more, I could tell what Scwhann was thinking, and a part of me was horrified that I might have done such a thing, but another part of me was...smug...didn't care...and proud that I might have...killed Calko.

But apparently Flynn didn't understand what he was talking about, which was strange considering Flynn's mind would work over time to think of something, "What are you saying Captain Scwhann?"

I shook my head, I was done with the topic, I couldn't listen to it any more, I didn't want them to continue the conversaion, so I stood up straight, faced the door, looking at Repede who understood what I was doing got on all four paws, then I knocked on the door again, this time loud enough for both of them to here, I waited for a reply, when the Captain said 'Come in' I entered the room, "Yuri? What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, "I was about to ask you the same thing Flynn, I cam here to report to the Captain about something that happened in the Lower Quarter earlier."

Flynn nodded, as we both looked back to Captian Scwhann, who then looked back and forward between me and Flynn till he stopped at me, "So Lowell, what is it that you need to tell me while you were making your rounds?"

I took a deep breath then started, "Well I went down to the Lower Quarter like I was supposed to, I stopped by the inn, well the Kitchen was set on fire," the Captian raised an eyebrow, "It was on purpose, someone purposely set the fire, so we put it out, I went over to one of the other Knights and explained the situation to him." I noticed at the corner of my eye that Flynn's eyes had narrowed that I mentioned the Knights and the Lower Quarter in the same story, but I ignored it and finished telling the story of what had happened.

The Captain gave a nod, "I see, yes don't worry Yuri, I'll see if we can find someone to find out who had set the fire," Yuri nodded, "Any way you both are dismissed." Flynn and I both nodded, as we turned around and started walked out, "Actually, hold on one more minute." I stopped and turned around, out of the corner of my eye I notice Flynn flashing a glance at the Captain then to me then back at the captain. "Where were you, the Night that Calko was killed?"

I expected that question was coming, wheather from Flynn or from the Captain himself, so I put up my best confused and suprised look, but Flynn of course saw right through, him realizing that I might have listened to some of there conversation, so I let it fall and sighed, I stopped and thought about what I remember, but when it came up blank I shook my head, "I'll be honest with you Sir, and Flynn to." They both raised an eyebrow, "But...I don't where I was, before Calko was killed."

"What do you mean you don't know where you were Yuri!?" Flynn said loudly, his voice was obviously filled with concern and shock.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip for a second, then released it, I knew he was gonna get like this, he always did when I was in some sort of trouble. I then looked to Flynn, in the eyes then back to our Captain, "Honestly sir I don't, I was in my room in the apartment thinking, when...some sort of idea popped into my head, I don't exactly remember what it was, but I do remember, getting out of bed, but then...what I did after that is a blank, next thing I know I'm near the edge of Zaphias, by, blade was drawn." I looked down, I couldn't meet any of there eyes, "And...there was blood on it." Repede sniffed my left hand, then nuzzled it, trying to comfort me, but I didn't need the comfort, I didn't feel sick at the thought of what I must have done, but, I feel guilty for not caring.

I heard Flynn say my name, I look at him slowly but I can't meet his blue eyes that I bet are filled with either concern, shock, betrayel or disgust, or maybe all four of those emotions. "Well," Scwhann spoke up, "What do you think happened during that _Blank Period_ of yours Yuri?"

I look back at him unable to look him in the eyes as well, "I think." I stop, taking a deep breath and preparing myself mentally for what might happen in the next few minutes, "I think...we might already know the answer to that question Captain." I made sure to show very little emotion in both my eyes and facial expression.

Flynn takes a step towards me, I do my best to hide my flinch, I close my eyes and wait for him to say something like I"m under suspiciouns or under arrest for the murder of Calko, but it never came. Instead I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, opening my eyes I see Flynn looking at me with sad eyes, hearing a sigh are attention is brought back to our Captain, I knew that if anyone had to the power to arrest me it would my Captain himself, "Well, I guess we have to close the case of Calko's Murderer now," I take a deep breath closing my eyes yet again and wait for the words I know are coming, "Yuri and Flynn, you are both are dismissed." My eyes flash open in both shock and confusion, "I want to discuss something with a few others about this matter, the BOTH of you," there's a grunt from Repede, "And Repede to, all three of you are dismissed." Flynn nods and is about to walk out the door before he stops and waits for me and Repede, I give a nod to and walk out the door.

**My knowledge of the Captain, soldiers and what not aren't as good so if Scwhann (If that's how you spell his name correctly, if not let me know) has a different rank let me know. Anyway, this is the first chapter, I hope you like it and I'll try to wright up the next chapter in a week or two depending on how busy I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first of all, I'm so sorry this is going to be short, it's about half the length of the first chapter. I should have had it up a day or two ago but I wasn't exactly in the mood to write those couple of days considering stupid drama in a teens life is so exhausting and time consuming. I know not a real reason to not write but I spent about half of my saturday finishing this to make it up considering I was scolding my self for not writing anything. **

**And for one person who wondered, Ryoko126, I had watched The First Strike, at least twice, one a while before I even wrote the first chapter and about a few days after I posted the first chapter, I do know who there Captain was, and he will be in this, I just decided to have Schwann to be their Captain for a reason I'll explain later.**

**So anyway, here' the next chapter, it's not as good as the first one but please bear with me, I am trying to make things go as smoothly and not jump right into things. **

**Warnings: Swearing? (Not sure, I don't exactly remember everyword I write) Fluff? (Maybe? I'm not big on all the romance stuff so it's hard for be to do so) Oh yes and OOC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(No One's PoV)

Yuri, Flynn and Repede walked down the stairs in silence, every now and then Flynn would glance at Yuri, making sure he's alright. In a silent agreement they head to there Quarters where they could talk in privacy without anyone over hearing, As they entered there room Repede jumped up onto Yuri's bed.

Yuri chuckled, "Probably should have taken him back to the other dogs before we came back here." Walking over to his bed and sits next to Repede and pets his head, Repede lays his head on Yuri's leg and closes his eyes. Flynn's eyes narrow as he walks over to Yuri and stands over him, putting his hands on his hips and looks down on Yuri, he looks up at Flynn and looks around the room, "What?" The blonde scowls and wacks Yuri over the head. "Ow! Hey what was that all about?"

"You know very well that now is not the time to be joking around Yuri!" The black eyed teen scowled, only to soften after a few moments. "What was that all about Yuri? Did you kill Calko?"

Yuri looks away from his friend and looks at the door, thinking of a way to get out of there if needed, shaking his head figuring it would make things even worse if he were to try to run he looks back up to Flynn, "I don't know Flynn."

"Then why-" Flynn starts but Yuri quickly cuts him off.

"Think about the fact Flynn! You of all people should know." Yuri told him, struggling to keep from yelling, sighing he takes a deep breath then continues in a even tone showing no other emotion except for annoyance. "Every time I blank out Flynn I can't remember what I was doing, where I was going or what I was even thinking about. We find out Calko was behind the monster rampage at Deidon Hold, I'm furious that he didn't even give a damn about what he did. That civilians were killed!" Standing up forgetting Repede's head was lying on his leg, "Then he got away with a price and a _'warning!' _And all of the times that I blanked out Flynn, the last that I had, I wake up near the edge of the capital, sword drawn with blood dripping off of it. My adrenaline was running, and deep down inside I felt satafaction, I didn't know what before, and I was to dazed to even notice most of those facts until I thought about it earlier."

Flynn shook his head, "But still, Yuri you can't kill humans." His voice was filled with denial obviously, "It's not you, your not a murderer."

* * *

(Flynn's PoV)

What's Yuri thinking? Murdering someone? Doesn't he know the punishment for murder? Along with the murder of a Noble man!? "Flynn did you forget what happened at Deidon Hold? I killed that woman!"

I froze in my spot, he...that's right, he did kill that civilian, but..."That was an accident Yuri," I explain slowly to him. Making sure he actually hears everyword I say, "That monster was gonna kill her either way if you hadn't done something."

He looked down, Yuri isn't the kind of person who would show his emotions but obviously this is a topic that would make even Yuri's mask fall, even if he rarely had it up. "Maybe she would have survived if someone else had saved her." He looks back up at me, "But no, not someone else, I tried to save her Flynn, and what happened? I killed her, I killed a human being Flynn."

The only thing I could say was his name, for once no words could come to mind of how to continue. Yuri looks to Repede who has beeing listening to us this entire time, then he gazes our the window, a lost look was in his eyes. I go to place a hand on his shoulder but he turns back to me suddenly, with a strange looks in his dark grey eyes that I couldn't place.

"Flynn," he starts again, "When I found out that Calko had caused the monster rampage, that caused the deaths of a group of Civilians I WAS furioused! I could barely sleep knowing that the man who did that was still out there, and when they finally brought him in I thought that justice was gonna be served and he'll punished for he what he did. But in the end, what happened? He got away, no...he was let go! At that point.." Yuri looked down, avoiding anymore eye contact with me, shaking his head, he took a deep breath, "When that happened, something just snapped Flynn, I wasn't angry, I wasn't calm about it."

He looked back up at me, I looked to the floor trying to remember Yuri's expression when he had heard the news, I wasn't paying much attention but I do remember thinking that it was strange that Yuri hadn't said much, and the expression he had probably must have shown what he was feeling right? I finally close my eyes so I can look back at the memory to see if I can find it. When it popped into my memory.

_ I had found Yuri in our room getting his shoes on, it was around meal time so he was going to go visit Repede and feed him and play with with him. He looked up noticing that I had just entered the room, "Oh hey Flynn, your just in time, I'm about to go see Repede you want to come with me?" He gives a soft smile, and it was nice to see, ever since the incident all of Yuri's smiles have been nothing but forced and fake, and he's been even more quiet and less cocky then usual. I take in his smile, not knowing when the next time I'm gonna see him with his real wonderful smile. _

I shake my head, a wonderful smile? Okay obviously I was caught up in my thoughts.

_Anyway, I walked over to his bed and sat next to him, him giving me a confused look. I look him in the eyes, the happy expression turning to one of confusion, "What's up Flynn?" _

_ "Yuri there's something I need to tell you," he was quiet waiting for me to continue, taking a deep breath, "You know how Calko was brought in last week right?"_

_ He snorts, "Of course I know that, I was there Flynn when they brought him in. And I'm glad cause that guy is gonna get what he deserves, just because he's a noble doesn't mean that he can get away with what he did."_

_ Then came the moment of truth. _**'Oh Yuri, I'm sorry.' **_I thought, I didn't want to make things worse for him, I know the moment I tell him the truth of Calko's release that he won't be the same for a while, "Well, you see, Yuri this is gonna be hard to tell you but...that's not true." I waited a few seconds, then I watched as the confused look changed, to one of recognition, he grey eyes growing wide in shock, so I took the opportunity to just tell him then before he says it out loud, "They released Calko." Then next few minutes were filled with painful silence, _

I opened my eyes and looked back at Yuri, "That's right." I said under my breath, him only nodding.

* * *

(3r'd PoV)

Later that night in the castle, six people have joined in a small meeting room, two were a little over eighteen, two captains were in the room, one of them Captain Schwann, the other a big man with dark skin and short grey hair. The other was tall with with silver hair, and the other who looks a bit like Schwann but with his hair pulled back and sticking up, and not wearing the Knights Uniform. "Now, we are all here to night because there is something I would like to discuss with you all, and it's only you four, that I have aloud to be part of this importaned conversation about one of my Knights." Schwann started.

"Hey what about me? Aren't I here to?" Says the one in the purple robe, "And who is this Knight anyway?"

Schwann looked over to the person next to him, "First of all, you invited yourself here giving me no choice but to allow you here, second shouldn't you already know Raven?"

The man known as Raven, gained a dark look in his eyes, "Let me guess, Yuri Lowell?"

* * *

**Finally it is done, we've got a some what cliff hanger there, even though I could just continue it to make it longer but I'm just gonna be lazy and end it there for now. And in case some of you might be wondering right now if Raven and Schwann are two seperate people, well Yes they are, twins?...Yeah I couldn't think of any other reason for Raven to be there. Also I have Midterms coming up this week, so it might take me a little longer than 1 week this time, I'll try to keep it less than three weeks, and I'll make sure the chapter is longer than this one and more than one place.**

**Anyway, who are the other four people, and why did Schwann want them all there to speak about Yuri? Is it about punishment? Or something else? And why was Raven even there in the discussion in the first place? **

**And what was the realization that both Yuri himself, and Flynn have come upon? (Even though it wasn't said directly? About the whole realization part) **

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait, I know it's been three weeks since the second update. I sadly didn't work on this during the entire Regents weeks at School and even though I had the entire week off I was to busy playing Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn and I didn't think twice about it until I head back to school. So anyway, this chapter is mostly about the meeting and where about to find out what it's about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, Ever, EVER own Tales of Vesperia, if I didn't there'd be an actual serious and FlynnXYuri would be the main pairing.**

**Warning: Swearing? (Again, memory not good, to lazy to look through looking for swears)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

(3rd PoV)

Six people sat at a table, Schwann and his brother Raven sat there on one side, "So what is it about Mr. Lowell you wanted to talk to us about Schwann?" The man with Silver hair asked in a monotone voice. He, along with another Captain sat across from Schwann and Raven.

"Yes please tell us Captain," said a timid voice coming from the only girl, who sat on one of the ends of the table.

"Well, as you all know no one has found Calko's Murderer and that there are no current suspects of who could have done it." He stopped and examined everyone in the room, the 2nd Captain in the room listened intently, Alexei just watched not showing any emotion, and the two young adults on each side just listened confused on where it's going. "Well, earlier today Yuri entered my office while I was talking with Flynn Scifo, just after I was asking him about Yuri. Who had been acting slightly strange since before Calko's death."

"Hold on a moment my friend," that grey-haired Captain interrupted, "You've noticed that as well Schwann?"

"Yes I have Captain Fedrock, at least twice he spaced out during training, and got disarmed. He didn't even realize that he was on the ground until I stood over him asking if he was okay."

"He did that once when we were just talking about sparring together once, once the subject changed to Deidon Hold, then to Calko, when we reached there he just had a blank look in his eyes and didn't come back to earth until he walked into a wall." Fedrock explained.

"So Mr. Lowell has been spacing out? So what? I've heard that he is somewhat of a slacker and doesn't take his job as a Knight seriously, isn't that nothing new?" The silver-haired man asked, obviously confused about the entire conversation that the two captains are having.

"Alexei, you may hear that from LeBlanc, Yuri actually does care for his job, sadly he just doesn't care for the positions we put him in if it doesn't benefit the people we all swear to protect with our lives. And when it comes for pass missions and training it's just not like him to space out and become lost in his own mind." Schwann explains to the Commandant.

"Excuse me, but Captain Schwann where are you going with this?" The blonde boy on the opposite side of the pink haired girl who nodded agreeing with him.

"Ah yes maybe you should continue, it seems that Young Princess Estellise and Prince Ioder are getting impatient, maybe you should explain to them what it is your saying?"

"Yes, suppose I should." Schwann said, "Well when Yuri was in my office I had asked him where he was the night Calko had been murdered, he was truthful when he said he didn't know. He remembers he was thinking one minute in his quarters, and then the next he was near the border, sword Drawn, tip covered in blood." Schwann looked down, his eyes closed, "I, hate to think of the conclusion that the two of us came to without even having to think on it."

There was a long moment of silence, no one spoke, the girl known as Estellise had a thinking expression on her face, Fedrock had a shocked look on his face, he looked down at the table processing the information, the Blonde known as Ioder had a similar expression while Alexei doesn't show any emotion. "Excuse me but," Princess Estellise is the first one to breack the silence, "What does that information mean exactly?"

Everyone at the table looks at the Pinkette who showed a look of confusion, Raven stands up and walks around to the table to her, and while walking he says, "Well then, shall we explain the beautiful princess what that little piece of info mean?" He looks around the table, no one objects (at least on the outside) so he continues, "You see my dear princess, that it is possible, that during Yuri Lowell's...blank moment, a part of his subconscious took over, and hunted down Calko and...well...murdered him." He stops right behind Fedrock, "Is that correct my dear brother?"

Schwann only nods as a look of horror comes across Estellises' face, her light green eyes widening in shock as she covers her mouth, she then quickly lowers it and faces raven, "But if he was the one who murdered him then why hasn't he been arrested then?" She looks at Schwann now, "Isn't that how things work? Someone breaks a law and they are punished for it correct?"

"Yes that is how most things work," said a a monotone voice as all the attention turns quickly to Alexei, everybody was shocked that he took part in the real part of the conversation, "But I think Schwann has a reason for not arresting Mr. Lowell? A reason other than the fact that he is a Knight under his command?"

"Captain Schwann is this true? What else is there for you to not arrest Yuri?" Ioder asks.

"Well, one of them is that Yuri has no memory of this...'accident' and that we can't a hundred percent prove that he has indeed done it." He pauses and looks around the table as Raven takes his seat next to his twin, "Then there is a proposition that I have thought that we can think on, if it is possible that Yuri has done such a thing well...this would have to be a unanimous decision, which is why I have for Captain Fedrock, you who trusts Yuri, Prince Ioder and Princess Estellise two members of the royal family who are in line for the throne, and Commandant Alexei leader of the Royal Guards and basically the entire royal Army as well." Raven wines about him not being mentioned as he should be important to whatever the decision is but he's ignored. "I am sure that Nobles getting away with their crimes aren't gonna be the only ones that will be happening in the future. And only if we agree together that ...well..."

"Hold on, are you suggesting that if we all agree, Yuri could be an Assassin to take care of the Nobles?" Ioder finishes the sentence, he was full of confusion at that point, would he really think that would be a good idea? "But Captain...that's-"

"A idea that I can agree to if it is for the reason," Alexei speaks up as everyone looks to him now, "Prince Ioder your still Young you wouldn't understand just yet."

"But it's still against the law! Assassins?" He looks now between Schwann and the silver-haired commandant, "Aren't you two supposed to keep the peace? Not kill people? Isn't that a job of a Knight?"

"It is indeed our duty to keep the peace, but it is also our job to deal with the law breakers and we can't do that if they can just bribe their way out of trouble, Calko I'm sure your aware, is a good example of that. We sent some knights to check his quarters and they found plans for another attack of another attack of monsters this time somewhere farther away from the capital and farther away from Deidon Hold. And he would have been able to clean up his tracks, perhaps so well we wouldn't be able to figure out it was him." The Commandant finishes and takes a sip of his drink and looks at Ioder waiting for a response to come back to him, a clear experession of shock was placed as his eyes were wide.

Clearing his throught, "I'm sure your now aware of the gravity of what were telling you your highness, along with you to Princess. Both the Commandant and my brother are correct." Raven says, as he now looks to Fedrock, "And what about you Captain? is there anything you wish to say about the matter?"

The Captain sighs, "I don't like the idea of using an Assassin, especially Yuri but I do agree with Alexei and Schwann that events like the one with Calko will happen again and it's our duty to keep the peace. And as a friend of mine once did, he didn't obey orders to save many lives from the Lower Quarter."

The room falls quiet, Estellise and Ioder look at each other in thought, Alexei just watches everyone waiting for the conversation to continue, Raven still looks annoyed from being ignored. Schwann clears his throught and stands up out of his chair, "Well, now that we all have been given a moment to think on it. Who agrees to the Proposition?"

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

It's been three days since the talk with my Captain about my blackouts, and my possible murder of Calko and I haven't heard a word about what's gonna happen to me. It didn't help that I haven't seen him since as well, and I haven't heard from Captain Fedrock leader of the Niren Brigade. Flynn keeps telling me that I should be happy that I haven't been arrested and executed or something, but how can I be happy? I killed someone, I didn't mean it...or...at least I think I didn't mean it, my emotions of what had happened is a blank along with the memory of what exactly I did.

My shift changed so I have to guard the bridge with Flynn and sadly LeBlanc along with his lackie Tweedle A and Tweedle B (Adecor and Boccos), I couldn't even relax and just think when all they did was nag me about taking my Knighthood more seriously and all that stuff. But I could honestly care less what they think, and some how we ended up getting into a fight, to me it was a warm-up, to them it was me "Cheating" in what they would say.

Anyway, at the end of the day Flynn and I headed to our quarters. "I'm serious Yuri, why must you provoke Adecor and Boccos? They didn't do anything to you."

I rolled my eyes as we entered out room, "Actually they did." I look at Flynn who asked what was it. I didn't really care, but I decided to humor him somewhat "They annoyed me, they think there so good at their job, I mean come on, I could beat them by myself without you or Repede."

He rolled his eyes and we kept up the conversation until there was a knock at the door. I get up and opened the door and there stood Captain Fedrock, "Captain Fedrock, what are you doing here?" Flynn asked as he stood up and looked through the door.

"Hello boys, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while, I'm here to talk to Yuri and take him to the Castle to a meeting." He had a neutral look on his face that I couldn't read, which made my heart beat slightly faster, I'm usually good at reading people but being able to made me nervous on what's going on.

"What? Why? Why does Yuri need to go to a Castle Meeting?" Flynn sounded almost...frantic, why does he sound so afraid? 'Unless...' I feel the color slightly drain from my face, Fedrock answers the question.

"It has something to do with Calko and his murder."

* * *

**2nd Cliff hanger, I am somewhat on a roll...at least I think that's a cliff hanger...anyway, what's Yuri's fate? Why's Flynn so scared about Yuri going to the Castle (Is this the start of real fluff? I may never know...yet...did that make sense? I don't know...)? Will I ever get good at this thing? And who exactly is Tweedle A and Tweedle B? Adecore then Boccos? Or Boccos THEN Adecore? Why am I now asking such stupid and ridiculous questions? I'll see you guys in two to three weeks...hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally it's done, after a couple of weeks, it's finally done! Chapter four is here, even though I broke the three weeks every Saturday thing...but hey...I stayed up till 3:33 in the morning to finish it and it's currently that time when I'm typing this so I hope it at least makes up for it. Anyway, chapter four, not as exciting and close to the end it's not all that great. But were finally getting into where the real story begins...well...soon anyway...**

**Disclaimer: OI! Do I really have to keep this up? I think the answer is pretty clear that I do not own Tales of Vesperia!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(3rd PoV)

Flynn is sitting in the chair near the window looking outside hoping to see any sign of Yuri who left little more than an hour ago. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eyes back up. He just couldn't understand, everything the last few days were quiet and there hadn't been a word from there own Captain then all of a sudden a different Captain, that is both an ally and a friend, just shows up saying that Yuri needs to go to the Castle with him for a secret meeting

Groaning in frustration and scratching the back of his head, Flynn stands up and sits down onto his bed, putting his hands on his head, "What the heck is wrong with me?" He's friends with Yuri, heck their best friends, and there's nothing more than that...'Yet I can't help but worry for him.' He lifts his head and gazes out the window again. He couldn't shake a feeling that had him almost _shaking _there on his seat at the realization that Yuri can be killed for what he has done.

Looking at the door Flynn debates on whether or not to leave and get some fresh air, maybe even go see Repede to get his mind of the problem at hand...

'No, there's no way I can just ignore the situation.' He thinks sternly to himself, he knows just as well as anyone that there is no way to avoid the problem that is currently happening. No way to run from the problem and hope it'll go away on it's own, and he hated himself for not being able to do anything about it.

Giving a final sigh he lies down in the bed not caring if it's his or not and closes his eyes waiting for Yuri's return, but not long after that he falls asleep into a dream of him and a familiar raven-haired friend.

* * *

1 Hour Ago...

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

Captain Fedrock and I walked to the Castle in silence, ever now and then I would spare a glance at him, and when I wasn't I could feel his gaze on me. When I saw Fedrock I was slightly confused, I didn't think there was any reason for him to visit this late at night. And how does he know that it's possible I killed Calko? Wait...that's a stupid question, he's friends with Schwann, I'm not surprised that he told at least Fedrock about the situation. But now I wonder even more about what will happen to me, both Captains take their job seriously, but both of them I respect and we get along great.

About 20 minutes later we enter the castle and Fedrock leads the way to the meeting room to where it's supposed to be. When we enter the corridor where the meeting room is we pass the door to the usual meeting room which caused a confused look to dawn upon my face, I look at the Captain about to ask him where were going when he spoke up breaking the silence, "Don't worry Yuri, were going to a different room for this meeting."

"What? A different room? What do you mean? All official meetings take place in this corridor don't they?"

Fedrock stops walking for a moment and looks to me, "Yes that is where OFFICIAL meetings take place, but what if this is a secret meeting?" My grows wide while he smirks and continues walking down the hall, snapping out of my shock I got after him and follow.

After a few more minutes of painful silence we finally enter a room, there in the center of the room where sat 5 people, their Captain Schwann and someone who I guess was his twin brother Raven who I hear so much about, then I saw a blonde who I guessed was Prince Ioder, the girl next to him must have been Princess Estellise who Flynn told me about. And in the on the opposite end of the table was...'The COMMANDANT!?'

I guess I couldn't hide my shocked expression on my face cause I hear is Fedrock chuckling next to me. Looking at him I see that he has a big grin plastered on his face, the complete opposite of his expression from before we had even entered the room. Once he stops chuckling he looks at me, "What? You thought that even though it's not an official meeting that the commandant wouldn't be here? Don't be ridiculous, you should know that none of us can hide anything from him." Then he starts laughing this time at the end of the sentence for some reason causing me to frown and look annoyed.

"Captain Fedrock, I believe that is enough laughter," Apparently someone else agreed how ridiculous his laughter was right now, "Shouldn't we explain to Mr. Lowell about why he is here right now instead of keeping him in anticipation while you stand there laughing for a reason that was no longer funny the minute it happened?" Looking to where the voice came from, I could only guess that it was the commandant himself that spoke up.

"Yes, please tell me why the great powerful Commandant Alexei and two Members of the Royal family here to see little o'l me for such a secretive meeting that it can't be in the usual room?" I ask jokingly to the Captain next to me and while making it seem like to the others as well, I'm hoping to lighten up the mood at least a little. But of course as luck would have it, as soon as I ask the question all laughter from Fedrock ceased.

"I'm afraid this is no joking matter Yuri, please take a seat across from the Commandant." That's a first, I never heard him so serious before, nodding I do as he says and take a seat on the side across Alexei and Fedrock takes a seat next to him.

After a few seconds of silence I open my mouth to say something but Schwann beats me to it, "Yuri, do you know why you are here right?"

I look at him with an eyebrow raised, "Well Captain Fedrock told me it was about Calko, though I could have figured it out for myself seeing as it's in the middle of the Night and a Captain went to get me." I stopped talking and mentally debate if I should ask what will be done with me. On one hand, I just wanted to hear my punishment...BUT on the other hand...two captains, the commandant and two members of the royal family, and for some reason Schwann's twin brother was here...I couldn't think of anything good to come from this.

"Yes, well a few nights ago we got together and discussed something important and we would like to ask you a few questions before we tell you what your fate will be is that okay?" The captain asks, I hesitantly nod, they discussed this? I mean, I never liked how political stuff went on inside the castle cause they always seemed...well mostly just how most of the Knights thing there all high and mighty so...I don't know where my thoughts are going with this, there all practically jumbled about the situation. "Good, we'll each ask a question and we want you to answer truthfully okay?" I nod once again. "Okay then, I'll give the first question...Do you believe that Calko deserved what you did and would you do it again? And remember, we want the truth."

It caught me off guard, I don't know why they are asking all of these questions but I'm not gonna lie about what I truly think, "I may not remember what I did that night Calko was killed, but I do believe that he deserved it, and I... would do it again." It wouldn't matter what I said, my fate would be the same if they didn't like my answers so why hold back and hide my true feelings? Especially since they wanted the full truth.

"I see." Schwann nods and looks to the person next to him which is Raven who smiled and leaned on the desk, his chin on his right hand looking at me...intently.

"Well then my boy, you certainly are either brave or foolish to take the blame for something you may not have done. Of course poor old Raven wouldn't be so crazy to do it himself. But it does warm my old heart to know that there are young people who are willing to-" Before he could go on though, Schwann (loudly) cleared his throught and lightly glared at Raven who stopped. "Alright, alright, I'll get on with the question. So Yuri, when it comes to protecting the people, especially thoughs who need it, what would you do to protect them?"

"In the Lower Quarter I'll do anything, it's hard enough not to beat down the tax collectors when it's clear that there too much. The other quarters, I will protect them who need it. I never want to stand by and see people get hurt." I answer him.

"Even if you have to kill another? consciously? When you're in control of every move and thought? Even if it's on a whim? What about based on gut feeling?" He questioned back, which caught me of guard.

"I thought it was supposed to be one question only? Aw well, I had a feeling that wasn't gonna stick," Considering Schwann broke it with his 'one' question. "And I wouldn't do it on a whim, a gut feeling? Only if there was enough information on it, if every single sign pointed to him? Yes." Raven nodded and showed a small smile, but I wasn't done just yet. "However...I wouldn't do it only for someone's personal gain."

"Well said Mr. Lowell, that is good reply." The attention turns to Ioder when he speaks up, "It is my question now. What would you do, if someone where to go against you beliefs?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Against my beliefs? Now I guess someone else would think on religion or something. But you asking if you did something that I wouldn't agree on is that correct?" It would make sense, so far all of these questions are, in a sense, asking if they can trust me not to betray them. "Well it depends on the situation, everyone acts differently to something. But I wouldn't betray anyone unless there was a good reason." I stopped and left it at that.

Apparently Prince Ioder accepted the answer, now looking to Princess Estellise who seems to be nervous about something, probably me, I am a 'murderer.' "Well, um...Yuri...would you hurt anyone?" Huh? Hurt anyone? What did she mean by that? Apparently my confusion was clear on my expression because she clarified after a few seconds. "What I meant to say was, and I know you said this already but, would you hurt innocent people?"

I narrowed my eyes, one part of me questioned the logic of the question, another part of me was practically yelling 'Of course not!' But there was two types of innocent what she could mean, those who have done nothing wrong or people who haven't done violent crimes. I chose my words carefully, "Well, no I wouldn't. However I mean to say I won't kill anyone who didn't do horrible crimes like Calko and got away with it. People like him...I'm not sure." She seemed to have contemplated my answer as she nodded slightly.

I look at Fedrock wondering if he was gonna ask me a question next since it seemed like the Commandant would go last. "Yuri you are a good person, and so far all of these questions are answered the way I thought you would. I thought about the question I would ask you, but the Commandant and I have the same one, so I'll let him ask it for me." He looks to the silver-haired man next to him.

"Yes Mr. Yuri Lowell, one more question till your fate has been decided." I look at the Commandant, waiting for him to continue. "What are YOU willing to do, to make sure justice is served?"

"Do I even have to answer that question?" I ask him back raising an eyebrow.

"No not really, considering the question was answered from the beginning but just incase we miss interpreted."

"I'm in here for a crime I have committed, killing a noble who in fact killed many more people, and I said I would do it again if I had a choice. So when you ask me what would I do? Ask yourself this, why am I here and your deciding my fate?"

There was a long moment of silence, which didn't suit well with me as my nerves started to hit again and I took as shaky breath in. The Commandant nodded, as he looked to his right to Schwann, Raven and Fedrock who all nodded, looking to Princess Estellise and Prince Ioder who took a few moments before nodding. The Commandant turns his head and looks at me. "Well then Mr. Lowell it seems that we have a proposition to ask you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"We are sure that more men like Calko will happen someday further into the future, who we won't be able to punish with the Law. And we need someone who is willing to go on the line to...well...eliminate them." Schwann explains. I noticed that when he said 'eliminate them' The Princess seemed to have flinched at that.

I shake my head as the words sink in, "I'm sorry...what? It sounds like to me that you want...you want me to..."

"Be a hired royal assassin, considering you're the only one who has a strong enough mind and sense of justice to take it and is willing to break the law to do it. If there is someone who was able to avoid the law, we would like to turn to you to handle that person. But ONLY the person we inform you to handle." The Commandant continues the explanation, "Of course you can in fact refuse. But we would have to give you punishment for the murder of Calko and you know the consequences of that. Well? What will it be?"

"And just to remind you it's all secret and hush, hush, hence why there's not an official meeting." Raven jumped in before I came to my answer...even though it seems like there's not much of a choice.

I take a deep breath in and release it heavily, "Okay, I'll do it...but I would like to tell Flynn." I knew that if there was gonna be anyone I need to talk to, Flynn's the one person who deserves to know.

"Mr. Scifo? Why?" The commandant asks.

"He's my best friend, he deserves to know why I'm not being punished, he knows why I'm here. If there's anyone that can be trusted with this it's him." Not to mention I would like someone to talk to about it every now and then.

"Very well then, you may tell Mr. Scifo and even that dog that follows you around if you wish, but no one else." I nod, seeing Schwann and Fedrock smiling at this. "You are dismissed we'll get in contact with you soon with more information that you should know."

Nodding, I bid goodbye to them and leave. Letting my mind go over what had just happened.

* * *

**So there you have it, Yuri is now...well...soon to be Assassin, we got...at least a chapter or so before we get into the real thing...maybe only half a chapter...depends on how much I write over time. Anyway, it is now 3:37 Am. I'm tired, I need to go to sleep now. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter...night...zzzzzzzzz...**

**Oh and by the way...longest chapter so far...SWEE-...zzzzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, it's the fifth chapter here now, and guess what? This was finished a week Minuse an hour after the four one was finished. A week! Hah I beat my personal record! Anyway, in this chapter, Yuri explains to Flynn just what the heck happened in the meeting, and let me just say...I think I'm getting the hang of the slight fluff, there's more than before (Hey that ryhmed!) and definetly what seemed like something...well to me anyway.**

**Disclaimers: I Probably don't have to say this anymore so I won't...in english...  
**_**Ego non ipsa Fabulae Vesperia ...**_

**Warnings: Fluff, OOC, later in the chapter there is some violence...poorly written at that...**

**Now that that's out of the way, please...enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(3rd PoV)

It was a little past 11 at Night, Flynn had fallen asleep face down on Yuri's bed while waiting for him. It was quiet, the curtain was open and a lamp was on. The door opened up slowly and Yuri entered the room, the first thing he notices is that for some reason to his knowledge, Flynn 'decided' to sleep on his bed.

Quietly so he doesn't wake up the sleeping blonde Yuri whispers "Huh, why would Flynn not take the liberty to sleep in his own bed?" Shrugging he walks over to his bed and looks at Flynn who seems to be sleeping peacefully causing Yuri to crack a small smile. "I would hate to wake up his nice sleep." He says, then he chuckles to himself before he kicks the bed jerking it and yells "Hey Flynn it's time to get up!"

The blondes snorts awake and raises his read, "Huh? What? Am I late?" He looks around the room to see Yuri laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Only you of all people Flynn would worry about being late for work," The raven-haired male says between chuckles.

Flynn blinks repeatedly and looks around the room, seeing that it's still dark outside he realizes that it's late at night and looks at his best friend who has a smile on his face, "Yuri your back." He looks down and realizes that he fell asleep on Yuri's bed, fighting back a light blush he stands up "Sorry about that, I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you."

"No worries, I'm just suprised you were waiting for me." Inwardly Yuri frowned a little, no doubt about the fact that he must have made Flynn worry, he hadn't forgotten how he acted when Fedrock came to get him. Mentally shaking his head he turns his focus back to his friend.

"Yeah well I wanted to make sure you actually came back," he places a hand on Yuri's shoulder and looked at him gently, "How...did the meeting go?" He Pauses then added, "Well...considering your here it must have went well."

Yuri only shrugs at him, "I guess it did." That raised Flynn's confusion levels as he raised an eyebrow. Causing Yuri to look him in the eyes and told him in a serious tone say, "There's...something I need to tell you."

"Now?"

Yuri shakes his head and in a sarcastic voice tells him, "No next month...yes now." Flynn rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Sighing, Yuri sits on his bed followed by Flynn. "Flynn I trust you, and your the only one I can talk to about it, but you have to promise not to say anything."

Flynn was taken aback, it wasn't the fact that Yuri was trusting him with a secret but it was that it was so importaned and secretive that no one else can know. Yuri wasn't the type to show his feelings but he didn't have to many secrets that were deep. Flynn nods, "Of course Yuri, you can trust me with anything you know that."

Yuri nods and continues to recite the events of what had happened earlier that night, the secret meeting of the two captain and the commandant and to canidates to the royal throne (along with the extra person), the questioning, and the job they want him to take.

He never once met the blondes eyes while telling him, when he finished the room was met with silence.. He knew that Flynn was strict about the laws, and he probably wouldn't be happy about the whole thing, and it was cause of that, that he couldn't look at him. He was slightly scared about how his best friend would take it, if he'll hate him, if he'll want nothing to do with Yuri and that thought scared him. Even if he wouldn't admit, but Flynn means alot to him and he was one of the few things that made the him scared.

Halting his thoughts, Yuri shakes his head and closed his eyes. 'What am I thining? This is Flynn I'm thinking about.' Yuri couldn't believe the thoughts in head, Flynn was more understandable than he was giving him credit for. He just hoped that his friend will be able to be supportive and be by his side when he needs him, but not getting involved in such tasks cause he doesn't want Flynn being dragged down with him if he was caught.

"Well...that's..." Flynn starts, searching for the words to say, "What are you gonna do?"

Yuri stands up and rubs the back of his head, "Well Flynn, there's not much of a choice. They said if I don't I'll have to take the punishment for the murder of Calko." He looks to his friend hiding the nervousness he's feeling on the inside.

"I see." Flynn said, in deep thought, then he gave a sigh and stood up and looked at Yuri and pulled him into a friendly hug for a second and they parted. Yuri had a clear look of confusion and the blonde swore that his friend's cheek was slightly red. "I'm not happy about this Yuri, I'll admit that."

The Grey-Eyed male looked down, he knew that Flynn wasn't gonna be happy. He stood there waiting for the blonde to say the words that Yuri knew was coming. That he wanted nothing to do with it. "But," and so it was coming, "I'm with you all the way Yuri." His head shot up and stared at his best friend who was smiling gently. "What? Did you actually think I would hate you about something you had no control over?"

"Yeah well, you also tend to be a bit serious about the laws and all that stuff, I didn't know how'd you react to all this." Yuri says to him jokingly with a small smile.

"Well there's no need to worry, I'm here for you." Yuri nods and he finally calms down. Now he has to figure out what to do about all of this.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple of days Yuri hasn't slept well, a bunch of things have been going thorugh his head about what he was gonna do. He couldn't very well be a assassin while being a Knight, cause if he was caught it would put a stain on the Knights names, and even though he could care less about most of them but he did care about Fedrock, Schwanns and especially about Flynn's reputation. He knew he couldn't stay in the Knights for much longer.

It was the night before he decided to tell them that he was gonna leave, Yuri was exhausted , both mentally and physically, he didn't spend much time talking with Flynn even though he wanted to. But as soon as his head hit his pillow he was out cold and pulled into a dream.

* * *

_It was dark outside in Zaphias, a man wearing fancy clothing stood at the edge of the barrier inside of Zaphias. Unaware of being approached by a dark-haired man, grey eyes blank. A twig snaps and the man swiftly turns around and sees the other in a Knights uniform. "What is a Imperial Knight doing way out here might ask especially this late at night?" He asks making his voice seem more threatening and in charge._

_ "Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing Calko, what's a noble man like you doing out here?" He takes another step towards the noble, "Getting into more trouble? Planning to kill more people?" He draws his sword._

_ "Stay back you! I will make sure your killed if you even so much as lay a hand on me!" Calko tries to threaten as he draws a dagger that was hidden away a few moments ago, though it didn't do much as the the man standing across from him chuckles darkly. "What's so funny?"_

_ "The fact that you think that thing will protect you." He raises his sword and points it at Calko, "Say your prayers to any god Calko, you may have been released from punishment but you won't escape me. It's time to pay for all the lives you've taken."_

_ Calko took a step back panicking, "No wait sto-" It was to late, he did finish when a blade went through his body. Everything froze for a moment then the blade was slid out and he fell to the ground. Seeing the face of his killer better he realizes it's a Knight he's seen before, "You...Yu...ri...Lo...well..." He eyes went life less and body limp._

_ After a few minutes, the dead body was moved and Yuri stood alone. He blinked, feeling coming back into his eyes._

* * *

Yuri's eye's flashed open, still in his room, in his bed lying underneath the covers, but his body hot and slightly sweaty from the vivid dream he just had. He sits up and notices looks around the room, light poured into the room from the window showing that it was now morning, looking over to the bed to his left he sees that Flynn had alread woke up and left the room, probably for morning training or something. Yuri gives a sight and runs a hands through his long dark (Purple) hair, closing his eyes he recals the dream he had. It was of him killing Calko, "Was that...a memory?" He didn't understand why now it was coming back to him but he didn't give it much more thought. After all it was the day he was gonna reveal that he was leaving the Knights, and he had to tell Schwann and Flynn that and along with Fedrock.

As he gets out of bed the door opens revealing Flynn who entered the room and stopped when he saw Yuri standing, "Morning Yuri, I was about to wake you up and tell you that your gonna be late for morning training if you hadn't woken up." He smiles at Yuri who stands there awkwardly for a moment, figuring now would be the best time to tell him.

"Yeah well...about that..."

Yuri told Flynn that there was something he needed to tell him and the Captain, so after he finished getting dressed he and Flynn walked down to their Captain's Corders where they saw Schwann and Fedrock having a pleasant (Or what seemed to be) conversation. After another few minutes, Yuri told them about his decision to leave the Knights. Schwann nodded in understanding, Fedrock wasn't happy but reluctantly nodded his head. Flynn on the other hand did not like that at all, at they rarely talked for the rest of the day. But at the end of the day Flynn said that he knew that nothing would be able to change his mind.

* * *

The next day and dawn, Yuri and Repede **(Wow Repede show's up after four chapters since the first one, poor Repede...) **stood outside the castle with there stuff ssaying goodbye to there friends. After saying farewell to Captain Schwann and Fedrock it's time for Flynn and Yuri to say there goodbyes.

"Are you sure you wan't to leave Yuri? And take care of Repede?" Flynn asks him, not hiding his sad tone at all.

"I'm sure Flynn, Repede and I can take care of ourselves. And don't look so upset, we'll be able to see each other, and write of course, this isn't the last you'll hear from me." Yuri said with his infamous smirk, Repede sitting at his side woofing in agreement.

"I know Yuri...just take care and don't get yourself killed while on the job okay? And Repede," He looks to his best friend's canine companion, "Take care of Yuri, he can be reckless at times." The dog seemed to have nodded.

Before Yuri turned around and left Flynn pulled him into another hug, obviously not seeing it coming Yuri flinched, but relaxed and hugged him back. "Bye Flynn."

"Bye Yuri, make sure you remember to write." The let go of the hug, Yuri chuckles and nods and walks away with Repede. Giving a wave they left. Leaving Flynn by himself.

* * *

18 Months Later...

* * *

In a dark room at the window someone sat on the window sill looking out into the night sky, appearing in deep thought when a dog walked up to him with a envelope in his mouth. The person looked into the room on his left, seeing the dog he leans down and takes the letter, the dog releasing as soon as the letter was held in the hand. "What do you have here boy?" He looks down at the letter and smiles, quickly opening the letter and reads every word written on there correctly, the smile only growing wider.

"Well then, guess it's time to go pay our friend a visit huh boy?" The dog gave a bark in agreement as they both jumped out of the window onto the ground and ran off in a direction to a big castle.

**Okay, so let me apologize about the dream scene, it was the hardest part in the chapter to write considering I was trying to keep it out of Calko's but no in Yuri's either and for some reason that was tough. Anyway, there was a time skip, who was the man? Who was the dog? Do I even need to ask? Because I'm pretty sure we all know who it is, but just in case I won't say. And wow...I used a lot of line breaks in this chapters...sheesh...anyway, hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'll be seeing you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another two weeks, another chapter has arrived. This one is...or was supposed to be just to catch up of what happened between now and when Yuri left the Knights, and little plot progress but somehow it turned to alot more plot progress then planned. **

**The ending right now I'll say was totally unplanned, but as I typed the idea just popped in while I was trying to figure out how to end it. Also I'm no good at writing fight scenes (As you may have noticed last chapter) so I hope I did a good one even though it isn't all that long.**

**Warnings: Swearing? (Do I even have to say why that is?) Violence (Not alot, just a few small paragraphs and like I said...not all that good), Definetly OOC in the end (Hardest part to write)...anything else?...I don't think so...**

**Disclaimer: It's the Sixth Chapter...do I have to? I guess so...I DO NOT OWN TALES OF VESPERIA!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Flynn sat at his desk and gave a tired sigh, he had been working on the large stack of papers all night. He just became a captain and the next day he has to pick a lieutenant and his best friend isn't a Knight anymore so he has to pick a different one. He was thinking of that Sodia girl, she was good in combat, smart, loyal and he was on good terms with her, but something still bothered Flynn about her. But he just put it aside thinking it was because she wasn't Yuri, but as he thought before, Yuri's not Knight, so he'll have to go with Sodia. Sitting the pen down and leaned back in his chair, he finally finished all the papers he had and it was an hour passed Midnight.

Narrowing his eyes Flynn looks at the door in his room wondering if Yuri will enter anytime soon. It was the first time in a while Flynn sent Yuri a letter first and not the other way around and he was hoping he had gotten the address correct, sure he can go visit Yuri but he was to busy to find the time and he knew that now that he was Captain he was gonna have a lot more on his plate then before. So wanting to tell the raven of his promotion in person, he sent Yuri a letter telling him to come visit him soon.

Though that was three days ago and there still hasn't been a word from him causing Flynn to slightly worry, 'What if it got lost? What if someone else got the letter?' That thought caused Flynn's eyes to widen slightly, he had mentioned something about Yuri's 'job' in the letter when he wrote it. If someone got that letter there will be serious problems and it would be his fault. "Ugh! Stupid!" Flynn yelled hitting himself in the head, "I should have known better then to write something like that in a letter."

After a few moments there was a knocking sound, Flynn's head shot up and looked at the door and blinked. Standing up he walked over to the door when he heard a muffled "Hey over here Flynn." Turning to look at the direction he thought he heard the voice, looking at the Window he sees a familiar face holding a familiar smirk on his face while sitting on the window sill.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" He runs over to the window at looks at his friend with combination of shocked and confused look. Yuri smiles brightly and points down on the window mouths to his friend to open up the window. "oh yes of course." Flynn says as he quickly opens the window.

"Hey Flynn it's been a while." Yuri says as he enters the room and somehow followed by Repede. Flynn never could figure out how Repede can get through the window on the second floor, but considering he was raised by Yuri he really shouldn't be surprised.

"Yuri how many times do I have to tell you to use the door like a normal person?" Yuri only chuckles at his friend and said something about losing count after the 20th time making Flynn only sigh. "Well anyway I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't get my letter."

"Yeah well I only got it about an hour ago from Repede, jumped out of the window as soon as I read it." He sat on the bed and Flynn fallowed and sat next to him while Repede walked up next to Yuri's legs and lied down. "So what was so important you wanted to see little ol' me? You didn't miss me, did you?" They both laughed and Repede only snorted.

Though Flynn wouldn't admit it, he truly did miss seeing Yuri, hearing his laugh, his infamous smirk that shows his usual mischief the shine in his eyes. Flynn blinked, and mentally shook his head, he knew he missed Yuri but he really shouldn't be thinking such things of his own best friend. He smiled, "That, and I have important news to tell you. Five days ago I earned a promotion."

Yuri raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Another Promotion? Didn't you become a lieutenant about a year ago?"

"Yes I did." And it's true, only 8 months after Yuri had left Flynn had become Captain Fedrocks Lieutenant when his Lieutenant lossed her life saving Fedrock in a battle, and Flynn was asked specifically by Fedrock. "But something happened last week and that earned me a promotion."

"And what was this big event that earned you a promotion?" Yuri asked with interest.

Flynn looked down, "I...don't want to talk about it." He looked back to Yuri who saw understanding in his eyes, which caused Flynn to smile. "Anyway, a few days I became a Captain. I was hoping to see you to tell you in person so I wrote you that letter to tell you."

"And I'm glad to hear that the Flynn Brigade has been born, which leaves one important question still standing." A brief moment of silence leaving Flynn on the edge of confusion. "Who's gonna be your Lieutenant? You haven't told me anything about you meeting somebody who you get along with."

Flynn heard him ask it as a normal curiosity question but he knew better, Yuri was asking if it was a person that could be trusted to keep an eye on him while Yuri's gone. And no matter how many times the blonde tells him he can take care of himself his friend still worries about him.

"Her names Sodia, she was in the same brigade as us, remember her? Orange brown hair, purple eyes?"

Yuri crossed his arms and appeared to have gone into deep thought thinking back, after a moment he looks to Flynn, eyebrow raised with a skeptical look. "You mean the girl who was always glaring at me and ogling at you?"

"Ogling?" Flynn shook his head, he never recalled being...ogled at by Sodia, "I don't know what you mean by that Yuri." The blonde didn't miss the frown on Yuri's face, "But Sodia isn't a bad person, she's a good knight and takes her job seriously " Yuri snorted at that last commented causing Flynn to narrow his eyes, "And what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that you should pick someone who is uptight, and you would probably collapse from exhaustion without a break." Flynn rubbed the back of his head, obviously Yuri still hadn't forgotten about what happened a few months ago, Fedrock had gone out drinking with Raven (Heaven knows why) leaving Flynn to do his paper work that was due the next day and needed signatures. Luckily they could have been approved by the Lieutenant as well and Flynn spent all night working without a single break. And Fedrock had a serious Hangover and took the day off placing all the work on Flynn yet again. So Flynn being Flynn neglected his health and worked all day until late, lucky for him though Yuri decided to stop by and keep him from pushing himself even worse then he already was and got him to rest cause the blonde had practically passed out on the floor when he got there. "Fine whatever," Flynn shot back up looking at Yuri hiding a shocked expression, "As long as you don't neglect your health AGAIN then it doesn't matter who you choose."

Yuri stood up and walked to the window and just looked outside making Flynn confused. He knew very well that Yuri wasn't the type to give up on something he so strongly believe in, and the way he sounded didn't add up either. His words said that he trusted him but the tone in his voice, as disguised he covered it, sounded like he was annoyed and...upset? He decided it was best to change the topic to something else, feeling the tension in the air starting to dense he decided to change the topic. "So how have things been going on your end lately Yuri?"

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

God it pissed my off to know that Flynn was so oblivious about Sodia. I will admit that she's a good Knight, but she always glared at me and I heard her mumbling about me being a disgrace to the Knights and all that but I never really cared about that. It was the fact that she was always staring at him when she thinks no one was looking. Well to bad for her cause I see it, and I see that Flynn is to focused on his work to notice.

A down side to having to leave the Knights is definitely this, not being able to become Flynn's Lieutenant, now it's not because of it's position but someone needs to watch Flynn's back and I don't trust all the Knights in Zaphias enough to do just that. And the thought of it being Sodia made me...I don't want to think about it, she'd be all over him with every chance she got.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead "Fine I guess, the last job was about 7 months ago, and I got a day job." I said quickly wanting to avoid my night time job, somethings been going on lately and I don't enough information to say it's a real threat yet.

"You? Yuri Lowell actually got a day job? What is it? Regular comedian? Sword Trainer? Knight Harasser " Flynn started laughing and I froze, his laugh was just...yeesh...full of life. I blinked and shook my head slightly, I don't need those kind of thoughts in my head. Rolling my eyes, I look at him and give him my best smirk, he stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide, "Wait...your serious? You really got another job?"

"Yes actually I did, I got a job that you off all people Flynn, would never get." He frowned obviously wanting to know what kind of job would actually hire me.

"And what would that be Yuri? I'm pretty sure I beat you at everything." Now it was his turn to smirk and I frowned.

Granted he's not absolutely wrong, we're tied when it comes to Sword Fighting, he is fast at running then me, even now (which is weird considering all that armor he wears). But of course there is one thing in this world I would never let him do for the reason I'm obviously better than him at, "I was hired at the bakery in the public quarters."

Flynn just blinked, one, twice then he said, "What?"

"You heard me, Bakery, meaning cooking."

"But I'm good at cooking," I heard the hint of denial in his voice and I busted out laughing, actually needing to hold my sides to keep me up.

"Oh that's hilarious Flynn, you and I both know that you have a 99% chance of food poisoning someone and a 1% percent chance of killing someone with your atrociousness called cooking." I actually had to sit down on the bed cause I was laughing so hard, when I finally stopped to catch my breath Flynn had his arms crossed and actually looked like he was pouting. "Why? You know it's true." And I started laughing again, not as hard as the first time but still laughed.

"I've never killed someone with my cooking," I barely heard Flynn mumble as he slowly scowled. Which made me stop laughing and just look at him with a smile.

"Yeah well for a fact everyone knows that your a horrible cook, I bet even Sodia wouldn't eat your cooking for the world." I said that last part with a bitterness I forgot to hide.

"Yuri she doesn't like me like that, why can't you see that?"

'Because I've seen the way she looks at you and it pisses me off,' I think, but I don't say it out loud, it'll only make him more upset and he'll be confused on why I get so mad. I just sigh and look out the window. "So how are the others doing?" I ask quickly changing the subject.

Flynn definitely looked taken aback at the sudden change of topic, but he didn't say anything about it, and looked hesitant to answer, "Well...Schwann is the same as usual, so is Raven but he hasn't been around as often, seemed to got a job or something. Not sure what, won't say. Princess Estellise has been using her Healing Arte to help the other soldiers every now and then, Prince Ioder has been working to gain the throne. But as always the council refuses to allow so just yet." He smiled and I realized he left someone out.

"What about Niren?"

The room went silent, Flynn didn't look at me in the eyes, he looked sad and had that look that looked like he was stuck on something, "Niren...he...was doing good, we trained a lot, and of course rarely he would have gone out with Raven and drank and sometimes Schwann would have joined them." His voice was quiet, and even though I was sitting next to him I actually had to lean in closer to hear him. But made sure I didn't get to close.

Wait a minute...the way he's acting, avoiding the reason for his promotion, the use of pass terms, the way Flynn's acting..."No...don't tell me Flynn...is he..."

"Captain Niren Fedrock is dead," Flynn's voice broke and uneven and it felt as if the world stopped, the only moment was Repede hopping onto the bed and our breathing, I finally blinked when I realized Flynn looked up and looked like he was tearing up. I was about to ask what happened but Flynn must have seen that coming, "It was a week before I was told of my promotion, Schwann, Niren and I were discussing something in the dining hall."

* * *

(3rd PoV)

_The windows smashed and 4 hooded figures came through, the Knights all quickly stood and drew there weapons. "Where is he?" One of them asked ina deep voice, they all had there weapons drawn ready to attack._

_ "'He?' Sorry but your gonna have to be more specific, besides even if we do know who your talking about I'm afraid we can't let you go anywhere, can't let you just break in and threaten us." Fedrock said as the fighting started. Flynn quickly dispatched one and went for the second while the one who seemed to be the leader was actually holding his own against both of the Captains. While defending against a slash from his opponents he did a quick count of the amount of his opponents, the one dead, his opponent and the leader currently against the Captains._

_ His eyes narrowed, he could have sworn there were four of them, he heard someone yell "Flynn look out!" Pushing back his assailant he turns around and sees another assassin heading his way. The next thing that happened was him being pushed out of the Assassins path and onto the floor when he looked up his eyes widened with shock. _

_ Niren stood, eyes widened, sword falling out of his hand as the assassin in front of him pulled away his weapon stained with blood._

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

"The assassins regrouped, the leader was still standing and the other two as well, and they left. Schwann and I had tried to get him help, but by the time we got a healer to help it was to late, said he wasn't gonna make it, he asked Schwann to...to..." I saw tears start coming down.

Flynn was...crying? When was the last time he had ever cried?

* * *

(3rd PoV)

Yuri was lost in what to do, how was he supposed to comfort someone, hesitantly, he pulled Flynn into a hug and let him cry. "It's okay Flynn...it's alright." His voice died down as they just sat there, trying to hold back the blush as Flynn dug his face into Yuri's neck.

"He said that if he was gonna die it should be at the hands of a close friend, I can't believe he said that!" Yuri didn't say any more, he just let Flynn cry in silence, his heart breaking as the blonde continued to do so.

He hated seeing Flynn like this,he wished he could have done something to change it, to do something to ease Flynn's mind but he couldn't. The best he could do was hold Flynn help him the best he can.

Another hour passed by and they Flynn fell asleep tired from all the crying, and Yuri followed right next to him.

* * *

**Oi...like I said...hard part definitely the end, I'll say I can't imagine Flynn or Yuri crying at all but hey, what can I say, Niren died saving Flynn's life, I'm pretty sure unless your a heartless...person... anybody could cry for having someone die in your place...anyway...I hoped you guys enjoyed it besides the fighting scene, and Niren dying, hope you like the little...I guess fluffs in it through out and whatever...and besides, I never did say it before hand but this chapter is longer than chapter 4, I'm so proud...Sniff...anyway...till the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, another chapter is up, with more of my awkward writing...is it awkward? I don't know, guess it's not if people actually like it which shocks me honestly. But anyway, SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT it's just barely longer than chapter 2 (and yes I actually do look at these things). **

**But here's an important questions I must ask...um...oi...Sometime today I'll be making a poll up asking how many people will want...lemon later in the story, granted it's still early but I want to figure it out now if I should keep it at an appropriate level and have a separate story or one-shot that does or have one or two later closer to the end or midway through or something, cause depending on when will depend on how fast the whole relation between Flynn and Yuri will move...If I can call it that. Like I said I'll be putting a poll up so you can vote if there should or not.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Warnings: I don't know, I can't think of anyth-AH! Sodia...first real appearance that isn't just mentioned...warning those who do like Sodia, sorry to say, but I don't like her. Plain and simple.**

**And now that THAT'S out of the way, let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

(Flynn's PoV)

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the irritation feeling in my eyes, they feel heavy as well, another thing is a calming touch near me. Slowly I open my eyes and I see Yuri's calm sleeping face, slowly sitting up I look around and noticed it's morning and we were still in my room. 'What happened last night?' I thought, then I realized what happened. I told Yuri the bad news and I broke down, oh god, I really broke down in front of Yuri of all people. Sigh...well...I guess if it was gonna be anybody I would rather have it be Yuri then someone else who sees me crying.

Looking back at Yuri I couldn't help but smile, even when he was still in the Knights he never looked that sweet in his sleep, of course I don't think I ever really payed attention cause it was an everyday thing, and most certainly after he left I hardly ever saw him at all let alone him sleeping.

I feel my face grow warm, I'm watching Yuri sleep...man that's kinda creepy, come on Flynn you have more self control than that, get a grip. Shaking my head, I slowly get out of bed without trying to wake him up, I then notice that Repede had left while we were asleep.

"Sigh...I'll never understand how Repede does that." And it wasn't all that long ago when he was a pup to, what was Yuri training him? Of course Repede probably takes after his father Lambert.

"What are you talking about Flynn" I heard someone mumble, I saw Yuri sit sit up slowly and I couldn't help but chuckle, he still looked half asleep and he then leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how Repede left and where he went." I tell him, glad he was to tired to see the blush that I know is there.

After a moment he finally lifts his head of my shoulder and I can now relax, "He probably went out the window," I looked at him shocked, and before I could say anything he continued. "Don't worry, he knows how to jump out of a window and not himself, anyway probably went back our place or something. Eh...I'm not really worried." Rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall and gazed out the window, the sun shined through and my eyes lingered to Yuri. He was looking outside, oddly calm, beams of sunlight shining into his dark hair, eyes so full of life. "So how are you feeling?" I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, realizing that Yuri had turned to look at me. "You know, ever since last night."

Right...last night..."I'm feeling better, I guess I hadn't really cried about it, I was more in shock, angry and mad at myself for not being careful. I guess it all just came out at me all at once, sorry about that Yuri."

"What are you sorry for? You need to learn to show your emotions more often or your gonna explode with all that stress."

"And what about you? I know very well that you hold more emotions inside than I do, you rarely ever talk about how you feel especially after a mission. It must be hard on you." I tell him with a solemn voice, he needs to say to talk to me about it, even after the first time he has never talk to me about how he actually felt. It's silent for a few moments before I'm shoved to the side off the bed landing on my butt. "Hey!" Yuri started breaking down laughing again, "oh two can play that game." He stops laughing and that's all the time he has left before I tackle him and pin him down on the bed.

This time I'm laughing for only a moment before I open my eyes and notice that Yuri's...blushing, I blink for a moment then I realize the position we're in and I blinked, lost on what to do.

Then there was a knock on the door and we froze, I quickly sat up and spoke up, "Who is it?"

"It's me Sodia, Captain." Yup that's her, I quickly get off of Yuri and off of the bed as he quickly get's up as well. I tell him to hide under the window which he goes to do so.

"What is it Sodia?"

"Captain Schwann asked me to get you and tell you that he wishes to meet with you and the Commandant for something."

Making sure Yuri was out of sight I walk over to the door and open it, and there stood Sodia at attention, "Thank you Sodia please tell them I will be there soon." She nods and turns around to walk away when I remember, "Oh right by the way Sodia, can I have a talk with you later?"

Her expression seems slightly shocked, then nodded, "Yes sir." Then she leaves and I finally close the door sighing. I walk over to the window to go tell him it's safe to come back in, "Huh?" I look around outside to find that Yuri had left.

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

I sat on a tree branch that was hanging just below Flynn's window, still slightly blushing from what had just happened. Why did he have to do that? I'm always finding myself with no strength to fight back when he's the one who pins me down, then Sodia shows up just then, I'm glad she had the decency to knock on the door or we'd find ourselves in a very...very awkward position. When I heard that Flynn's wanted for a meeting I'm thinking on the subject of just leaving, then Flynn asked to meet with her and I just decided to leave.

Hoping down to the ground I look back up at Flynn's window, "See ya later Flynn." Then I walk off heading to my place.

Only twenty minutes later I finally walk into my place, and Repede raises his head and looks at me, "Hey Repede where did you go last night? Flynn was worried." He only huffed at me and looks at the door that's across the room. "Is he here?" He barks in agreement. Sighing I walk into the room and sure enough the person I was expecting was there. "Hey Old Man, I heard from Flynn about what happened, when were you gonna tell me about Niren?"

Raven turns around with his usual smiling expression, "Hey Yuri I was wondering where you went, but that answers the question."

"Quite the small talk old man, when were you gonna tel me about Niren?" I walked over to him and crossed my arms. "Well?" The old man's smile fell, into his rare serious expression.

"Actually my brother was, it's all in this." He hold up a paper envelope and hands it to me, "Didn't tell me what's in it, all he said was give it to you, said it's important."

I open up the envelope after sitting on the chair and look at the piece of paper in my hands, not even carrying that Raven was reading over my shoulder.

_Dear Yuri,_

_I hope your doing well, sadly things over here hasn't been doing all that great. Just last week some men came into the Castle at Night and attacked Flynn, Niren and I looking for someone. They were Assassins. I know Flynn might have told you, but just in case he hasn't, but Niren Fedrock was killed, one of them went after Flynn while his back was turned and Fedrock pushed him out of the way just in time to save his life._

_The assassins, there were a total of four of them, the leader gave both Niren and I trouble, barely got 5 hits in. Even though when they were at the advantage they still retreated, they were looking for someone. I'm aware that you have a lead on something, one of the assassins went after Flynn, that might mean there target was Flynn, then again it might not._

_I want you to find out what's going on, see if you can find any leads. There's an Assassins Guild called the Blood Alliance, I'm going to be heading there in a few days to speak with Don Whitehorse about them. Take care and keep an eye on Flynn and keep your eyes peeled out there, something strange is happening in Terca Lumireis and it's nothing good._

_~Schwann_

I finished reading the letter then leaned back against the back of my chair, Raven just stood behind me and we were both silent. "Well I'm done here, I'll be seeing you later Yuri, I'll be back in an two hours for your reply." I look at him before he turns around and walks out of the room leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I close my eyes and let out a deep breath, Schwann noticed the same thing I did, there was four assassins and only three of them the night it happened. If that was the case and they were looking for someone why didn't the one just leave to hunt down their target? Unless the sacrificed one of there own to..."Kill Flynn..." I rush over to the desk in the room knocking down the chair I was just sitting in and reached for a writing utensil and a piece of paper and I quickly wrote a reply to Captain Schwann, folding it up I ran out of the room and outside just in time to catch up to Raven and give him my reply.

"Boy that was quick Yuri, whatever you wrote it must be about five words," He joked while putting the letter in his pocket, "But don't worry, I'll get it to my brother, just remember to take it easy, don't want you getting sick. Cause we need you right now." I didn't do anything as he left, sighing I walk back inside and checking the time I realize I need to get ready for work soon. And I spent the rest of that day thinking about the situation.

* * *

(3rd PoV)

It was late at night, Yuri and Repede walked in the shadows to keep from being seen by anyone who might be up at the time. He starts making his way to the Public Quarter when he hears something for a second. "Hold on Repede." Yuri strains his ears to to see if there anything there, and just before he thinks he was hearing things Repede growls and faces the direction up into the public Quarters they were just heading towards. "Okay Repede, lead the way." After that Repede ran on ahead up the stairs, Yuri following him.

At the top Repede kept running at top speed, only a few minutes later he stopped and growled when he faced a fight going on. When Yuri caught up he recognized Flynn on one side standing next to Captain Schwann both had there weapons drawn. "Flynn!'

The blonde turned his head towards him, "Yuri?" He mouths in question, and Yuri had barely nodded his head when Flynn's eyes flickered to Yuri's left, his eyes growing wide. Yuri looks to the direction Flynn's looking at to see one of the men in cloaks coming after him.

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! I have to say thanks to the person who helped me decide what to do with the ending, Kitty-ally-93. ****Also, for those who don't know, Terca Lumireis is the world there like in the game...don't know why you wouldn't but just in case.**

**Anyway, remember to vote if you wish for lemon or not later on into this story, I won't be closing it till a little while when we get closer to it. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter to find out what happens next. SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here I am, a day late, and I blame my older brother..not much of an excuse I should have at least finished this earlier on saturday, but nope, I thought I should at night and my older brother got me playing WoW and some other online game and I didn't the chance to. But anyway here it is, sadly it's shorter that the others but at least it's up.**

**Warning: Violence, OOC, if someone doesn't like death then skip the fighting scene (Don't worry it's no one majorly importaned)..**

**And don't forget to read the bottom encase you didn't read the A/N note in the last chapter. Anyway, start CHAPTER 8!**

**Chapter 8**

(Yuri's PoV)

I jump out of the way from the attack just barely as the assassin heads passed me, stops and turns around. There's a clang of metal colliding and I can guess that Flynn and Schwann have begun a fight as well. Repede growls next to me and readys his dagger, I unsheathed my sword and readied it in my left hand.

The assassin in charges at me, I quickly move out of the way of the blade as he quickly swings it at me. I bring up my sword and block the blade from nearly cutting me in half. "Repede!" I barely get out, "Go help Flynn!" Without another word Repede runs over to Flynn to aid him. I didn't want to take any chances in this fight, I don't even know how many there are, and considering were outside there could be more.

"Gah!" I'm snap out of my thoughts, when I realize I had gotten my opponent in his shoulder. Pulling my Katana out from the mans shoulder I kick him back in the stomach sending him to the ground. I wait a few seconds to see if he'll get back up, I step closer to get a better look at his face. A grey mask covers his face, I reach down to take it off when his hand shoots up and takes hold of my wrist. "Ha! So you're the Zaphian Assassin that I've heard so much about," his voice was raspy, I pull back to get him to release his grip on my wrist but he refuses to let go, "Ha, you think you're so good because these guys are giving you the slip and your under orders." I finally manage to pull away.

"What are you talking about?" I put my hand back on the handle of my katana readying to draw it again if he trys anything.

He cackles, and slowly gets up, holding his arms up, "Please, are you really so blind? Your no better than us , a murderer. Why do you do it? Why do you kill? For money? For the taste of blood? Or just to kill..? " He puts his hands down and takes a step forward, "Oh? Are you shaking? From what?" I look down at my hand grasping the handle of my katana, it was shaking, why am I shaking? "Your nothing but a murderer, just like us."

"Your wrong, I'm not," I yell at him, slowly drawing my blade. "We'll be taking you in for questioning." Flynn, Schwann and Repede blocks of his only way of escaping.

But apparently the assassin had other ideas, he drew a dagger out of his pocket, "Sorry, but can't let you take me in." I examine the dagger in his hands, it's not very big, I could easily take him out before he could do anything so why...my eyes widen when I see an _'S'_ carved into the side of the steel on the dagger. "Farewell Yuri Lowell, we WON'T be meeting again." He cackled while bringing the dagger to his heart.

"I can't believe it, he.." Flynn said quietly. Eyes slightly wide with shock. While I stood across from him while gazing at the ground.

"Yeah well believe it Flynn, the guys dead, gone." Schwann said walking up to us, I look up at him and he looked tired as well as the rest of us. "Let me just say I was surprised he had a dagger on him and what he was planning on using it for."

"Where they part of the Blood Alliance group you mentioned earlier in that letter?" I asked him, recalling what he had mentioned in his letter that he had Raven delivered to me by Raven.

"What? The Blood Alliance Guild? One of the five major guilds in Dahngrest? What do they have to do with anything?" Flynn asked, and he wounded honestly confused.

"What do you mean Flynn? You mean to say that Captain Schwann hasn't told you about his trip to Dahngrest?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Schwann who avoided eye contact with the both of us, another way he's like Raven. "You mean to say you never told him?" No answer. "Alright then, then I will. Schwann told me through a letter that he was gonna head to Dahngrest and question the Don there about the Assassins Guild known as the Blood Alliance."

A brief moment of silence ticked on and Flynn looked at his fellow Captain with a sign of annoyance, "And why haven't I been told about this Captain?"

"I was gonna tomorrow, then this happened."

I sighed and walked over to the body lying on the ground, there was no use of removing the mask of a dead man. Removing it would show that he was a real human being who cared about other things over than killing. The fact that he killed himself for an unknown reason is hard to believe. I look over his body making sure there wasn't anything else when I notice a piece of white sticking out of the jacket the guy wore. Bending down I move the jacket aside and there was a white envelope tucked inside of it, I pick it up and look at the address, the only thing it said was _**To: Mr. Yuri Lowell**_.. How did Schwann over look this? "Hey guys, come take a look at this."

Holding the envelope in my hand I stand up and turn around and walked over to Flynn and Schwann who had stopped there (seemingly) serious talk and looked in my direction. "What's that you have there Yuri?" Flynn asks looking at the envelope in my hand as I hold it up.

"Found this in the guys Jacket, how did you not notice it Captain?" I ask and looked over at Schwann who looked just as confused as I did when I looked at him.

"I do not know, I only made a inspection to make sure he's dead. Guess I never did bother looking to see if he has any orders on him or something."

"But that's not the problem, it looks like it's addressed to you Yuri." I nod and looked at the paper in my hand.

"I'll take a look at it at my place, if your planning on holding a meeting before you leave then I recommend make one for this senario and let me know when it is, I'll see you guys later. Come on Repede." I turn around and walk away without another word, Repede following right behind me.

Following the next day I receive another letter from Raven saying that there will be a meeting involving what had transpired the night before. It's only the third I've attended to since the first one, before I left the Knights. I'm surprised that they managed to call meeting for this so quickly, I would have thought it would take a day or so to call one, not in less than a day.

As I enter the castle with Repede by my side I let my legs carry me to the room where our meeting will take place since we can't use the official one without riling up suspicion and rumors. It's bad enough that after I had left the Knights that rumors went around that I was fired for breaking a rule of the Knights. Putting my hand in my pocket a piece of paper layed in there, the letter that was addressed for me from that assassin.

Speaking of which, did anybody find his body? After Repede and I had left we went back to our place, and after reading the letter (Which will be explained of what it said soon) I had gone to sleep and went to work in the morning so I hadn't heard any news on someone being killed. Did Schwann report about what had happened or did he do like he said and say anything about it until it was discussed?

Reaching a familiar hallway I stop when I see Flynn standing outside of the meeting door looking around. Ht stops and rests his eyes on me when he notices I'm here and smiles. Smiling back I walk up to him and we both nod our heads, Repede huffing at my side. Entering the vaguely familiar room I wasn't all that surprised to see that Raven was here with Captain Schwann, Commandant Alexei, and Prince Ioder and Princess Estellise in the room as well.

"Ah, hello Captain, Yuri, it's good to see that you have finally arrived." Prince Ioder said halting his conversation with Estellise and looked at me and Flynn.

"Hey Yuri! I thought you forgot about the meeting or something since you were late but it appears that you were with Flynn this entire time." Raven said giving us a strange look, I just stared blanking him.

"R-Raven, it's not like that, I was just waiting outside for him, you know that!" I heard Flynn yell slightly with a hint of him freaking out. I looked at him and there was a hint of blush on his face...that's when it finally clicked in my mind making my eyes widen.

That's when both the twins bursted out laughing, "Oh you should have seen your faces! Don't worry we were just joking kids, not need to get all flustered." Raven laughed out as he and Schwann gathered there breaths.

"Suuuure...just a 'joke'...(Cough cough 'not' cough cough)." Ioder said looking at Estellise, both of them smiling for some reason.

"How about instead of joking around we can get this meeting started, like the reason were all here for. Schwann? Why is it you brought us all here." And of course the stern Commandant has come in and probably saved Flynn and I from any more embarrassment.

"Yes I believe we should, how about we all take a seat and get this meeting started." And we all did what he said and we sat down on the seat. Me sitting next to Flynn, Raven and Schwann siting next to each other on one side, the other Ioder and Estellise, and on the end Commandant Alexei all by himself. "We are all here to discuss an attack made on me and Captain Flynn last night."

**And it's over, the 8th chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but for now I'm sad to say that this is all there is till next time. And don't forget to Poll about if anybody wants Lemon later into the story then please vote. It is on my Profile. **

**Anyway, till next time, BYE!**

**(Edited: Same day posted)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, back again with another chapter to put up. Wooh! Anyway there was someone who had asked a question (or two) that I shall answer right now.**

**Onmy3dsandproud (Guest): Well I'm glad you like it, and Seme and Uke...well...I prefer Flynn on top more so than Yuri. But maybe there'll be a little bit of both if there ever is. And what is Lemon? Hm...I went over so many times how to answer that question...but...well...some people have taken to calling that one word that starts with a S and ends with an X and has the letter that shows in the word "eye" 2 out of 3 times...(No it's not six). And it's a reason for being a rating change or in the Mature section from the beginning. But I won't explain any more cause I've never been one to explain that.**

**This Chapter is similar to Chapter 3 where there was the first meeting.**

**Warnings: Swearing..(maybe)...and...I don't think I'm forgetting anything else.**

**Disclaimer: God...I don't own Tales of Vesperia...maybe doing nine of these I'll just stop doing them now.**

**Now let's begin!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

(3rd PoV)

"We are all here to discuss an attack made on me and Captain Flynn Last night." The only person who gasped was Princess Estellise who looked horrified and kept looking between the two Captains.

"Attacked?! What happened?" She asked frantically, "Were any of you hurt?"

"Please don't worry your majesty, we are fine, none of us were injured in the fight, though it might have been a different story if Yuri and Repede hadn't showed up, we were out numbered." Flynn explained to the worried Princess to ease her nerves.

Then she she looked over to Yuri who was just sitting in his seat not carrying that their conversation now involved him, but just as she was about to say something he sighed and said "Don't worry, it was nothing we couldn't handle." Though he frowned after he finished his sentence. Letting his thoughts go somewhere else as Captain Schwann begun to retell the story of what had happened the night before.

He couldn't figure out why the assassins are after Flynn, the letter didn't help, instead it just made him more worried about the blonde Captain. Something didn't add up, and he didn't like it.

After that thought, Yuri tunes back into the story and Schwann just finished telling them about what had happened to the guy who had gone after Yuri. Estellise had a horrified look on her face, covering her mouth with tears at the corner of her eyes, Ioder's eyes were wide but nothing else, and Commandant Alexei and Raven just watched the Captain as he wrapped up the story leaving it at Yuri finding the letter in the guys coat.

There was silence, Estelle looked like she was about to cry but then Ioder put a hand on her shoulder and when they looked at each other Ioder only nodded and Estelle, seemed to understand what he was trying to say and nodded and seemed like the tears weren't gonna fall after all. "Well," the Commandant breaks whatever silence there was, "that is indeed odd, a suicide assassin? It is strange after everything, why would they go so far as to do so?"

Flynn sighed, "I wish we knew Commandant, but there's not enough information we could find besides the letter that could give us any clue."

"Okay then, so what was in this letter Mr. Lowell?" The Commandant asks turning his head to Yuri, who immediately sat up straight now that all the attention was now turned onto him.

Clearing his throat he took out the letter that was in his pocket still folded neatly, "Well, I'm not sure exactly what they were after. But I do think that by attacking Flynn they were hoping to either lure me out or some other method but the man who wrote this was expecting at least me to come out of the fight." He explains, looking more serious than he had all night so far.

"So? Don't leave us in suspense kid, what does the letter say?" Raven asked, ignoring the eyebrow twitch from Yuri for being called 'kid.'

Unfolding the letter he sets it on the table and takes a deep breath.

_**'To Mr. Yuri Lowell,**_

_**The fact that you are reading this letter means indeed that I was correct, and you managed to defeat my men in the fight. Whether it is before or after Mr. Scifo is attacked I won't know for now.**_

_**Ah yes, I bet you're wondering who I am, well...that's a secret for now.**_

_**Anyway, I'm glad you passed the test, that means that our job will be a lot more...entertaining. A lone Assassin Vs. a whole group, while defending one meager person. Now telling you why we are targeting your little friend would be no fun now would it? Let's just say, someone want's him out of the picture before he becomes more... influential. **_

_**And I should warn you, that if this is warned to anybody outside that little group that knows of your..."assignments" well...let's just say it won't end pretty for any of you. After all, you've already lost one comrade...what's another? And another?**_

_**I'm sure we'll get in contact again, whether soon or in much later than that is entirely on how long you can defend your friend and survive. Good Bye Mr. Lowell...have a nice hunt.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**B.t.S.'**_

Closing the letter, Yuri leans back in the chair avoiding eye contact with everybody else, he feels a hand on his shoulder and taking a look at Flynn. He sees that familiar poker face on his face making Yuri smile only a little.

"I see, that wasn't much help at all." Schwann said, and Yuri had to resist the urge to retort back at him for the obvious but kept it in since Flynn wasn't one for swearing and so was Estellise.

"Yes but we can agree that we should treat this threat more seriously than it seems," Alexei states. "If we do so then we'll get caught of guard like the first time there was an attack. And when that happened, we lost a good man." Everyone went quiet at the mention of losing Fedrock. Flynn looked down and Yuri looked at him, not showing his real concern about for his friend.

_'No doubt blaming himself for what happened I bet.' _Yuri thought, thinking of saying something to him to snap his friend out of it. He stopped, eyes narrowed and looked at Schwann. "By the way," he started getting everyone's attention, "When were you thinking of telling me what happened. Face-to-Face? I mean, not only did I find it out from Flynn when visiting. BUT you told me in a letter...the morning AFTER. Not to mention, all that happened about a WEEK after the attack. I mean, I know you're getting slow in your old age, but sheesh..." He sat back and crossed his arms, trying to hold back a smirk at Schwann's shocked expression.

Raven bursted out laughing, "Oh man, he called you old. It's so true to, you got so many wrinkles brother!" Then he started poking at his twins face in different places pointing out 'wrinkles.'

"You do realize, dear brother, that he didn't just call me old, but you to?" Schwann looked at his brother at the corner of his eye. And everyone (except Mr. Serious puss Commandant) started laughing as Raven practically fell to the floor like a balloon that was popped.

"I believe that is enough jokes for today, all of your, this is a serious matter, Captain Schwann I want you to head for Dahngrest a day early. Captain Scifo stay on guard at all times, Mr. Lowell I wish to talk to you after the meeting, and Raven..." Everyone looks down at the man who stands up at the metnion of his name, "Just...do whatever it is you do." And that causes said man to frown. Standing up he looks at the two royal members, "As for you two, it is late, we should dismiss the meeting now. You will be receiving weekly reports on the issue."

"Very well Commandant, we leave it to you and everyone else here." Ioder reply's.

"Please, just don't get yourselves hurts." Estellise says, as they say farewell and leaves the room.

"Oh the meetings over? Great! See ya later Flynn, Yuri!" Raven says as he happily walks (skips?) out of the room, his brother only nodding at them then following after Raven.

"I'll see you out there Yuri?"

"Of course Flynn." The blonde nods hesitantly then exits the room closing it as he leaves. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Alexei?" He asks turning around, his expression serious. After all, it's not everyday that the Commandant wanted to talk to HIM about something important.

"I want you to keep an eye on Captain Scifo, there's no doubt that there'll be more attacks on his life and since we cannot have any help from any of our Lieutenants or anybody else to keep an eye on him the next best person there is that not only can do that, but stay close is you."

"You don't have to worry about that Commandant, I was gonna do that without you have to tell me. Now if that's all, I should get going." He leaves the room to join Flynn, leaving the Commandant alone in the room, and not noticing while leaving the faint smirk the silver-haired man had.

* * *

"Hey so what did the Commandant want to talk to you about Yuri?" Flynn asked as they walked just outside the Castle gate and stopped there.

"It's nothing important, just needed to ask a question, no big deal." Yuri shrugs, then yawning.

Flynn started looking around realizing someone was missing, "Hey...Yuri where'd Repede go?" Not a moment after there was a quiet growl, then something jumped out of the shrubbery and tackled Flynn having him fall and land on his back.

Yuri can only chuckle as Repede walks off of Flynn and he leans down and put out his hand offering Flynn to take it to help him up. "Well, that answers your question."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Flynn reply's, taking the offered hand and stands up. "Anyway, it's late, shouldn't you be heading back to your place or something by now? I do have paper work I need to fill out."

Yuri rolls his eyes, "More paperwork? Oh come on Flynn, but alright if you want to be boring then at least head over to my place sometime after 3. And don't push yourself to hard, can't do paperwork if you're in bed dying of being overworked."

"It was one time Yuri, and I wasn't dying either."

"Sure, whatever you say Flynn. Anyway, see you later. Come on Repede." The dog huffs in agreement and they turn around and walk away.

"Bye Yuri, be careful."

_'Idiot I'm the one who should be telling you that.' _Yuri thinks, frowning slightly as he walked home with his faithful friend at his side.

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

I walked out of the building I had just finished working at for the day, at least it was a good enough job that keeps me busy for the day and it's something I can do that doesn't draw so much attention to me. Though every now and then I'll someone from the Knights and they'll say something about me being in the Knights to working in the bakery in the Public Quarters. Though I'll admit, I would much rather be in the Lower Quarter keeping an eye on things there but hey, there isn't a job every night for me to do so this'll have to do.

Anyway, while heading down the steps to the lower Quarter I hear someone yell out my name, and I instantly recognized the voice. Turning around, there was Flynn and...Captain Schwann? "Hey Flynn, Captain Schwann I thought you were heading for Dahngrest today."

"I am, but I ran into Flynn just as I was about to depart and decided to join him to meet up with you to say goodbye before I left. Zaphias is in good hands with the two of you working together." Schwann says, we give our farewells to him and he departs of to Dahngrest.

* * *

**Wow one more chapter until Chapter 10, that's AWSOME! For me, that is. Anyway, not so much Fluff in this one, I more of focused on trying to get some humor in this chapter since it starts of serious. Anyway, Schwann headed out for Dahngrest (though when i finished I realized it should have been Raven...oh well...to late now). **

**There was contact with the assassins group leader(?) And things are going smoothly...for now...anyway..seeing you next chapter. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people! It's Hao here with the TENTH CHAPTER OF CAPTAIN AND ASSASSIN! For me, this is a great accomplishment I've never in my life with all the writing I've ever done have I ever reached the tenth chapter so I'm actually really happy about it. I do have to say thanks to those who have who have reviewed, followed and Favorited and those who read it all together it gave me the will to write as far as I've gotten to. Now before I get anymore sappy on your people who probably dislike it (Your not the only one, it's very unlike me to be sappy) let's finish up what needs to be done.**

**Disclaimer: Even in the tenth chapter do I still do this...yes...I don't own Tales of Vesperia.**

**Warnings: Sodia..(say with great distaste), swearing (90% sure there is)**

**Now with all that out of the way...enjoy Chapter 10..**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Flynn's PoV)

It's only been a few days since the Captain had set out for Dahngrest, things have been slow lately. No attacks and we haven't heard a word from him either, pretty much reverting to where the days are normal...Sorta.. Though I had realized that Yuri has been spending more time close by than usual, if he's not then Repede is, and that has been making me wonder if something is up. But anyway, it was made official that Sodia would be made my Lieutenant (Much to Yuri's dismay) the day after Captain Schwann had left.

Yuri wasn't exactly happy about it...and it seems like Sodia isn't fond of him as well...

I do notice them glaring at each other, especially at moments when I turn around cause the air seems to tense up a bit. I can't understand why they don't get along, I asked Sodia why and she said that Yuri was a deserter to the Knights and it was that reason of why she didn't like him.

And when I asked Yuri he would just say it was nothing, or something similar to what he had said almost less than a week ago, that night in my room. And at least twice do I resist the urge to make fun of Yuri and ask him if he was jealous, that would be a sight, Yuri Lowell of all people...jealous...Even if we had grown up together, I've never seen him jealous of anybody before.

Anyway, back to the present, right now I'm currently working on all the paper work that piled up the last day, how I missed so much in a day I'll never understand but as Captain I do have to get it done. Hm...maybe when I'm done I'll go see Yuri at the bakery...I wouldn't be surprised if Raven was there torturing him or making fun of him for baking.

I finally put my pen down after I just finished signing the last piece of paper that needed to be signed, hearing the window open and a breeze coming in I turn around to see who it was. "Hey Repede." I say to the dog that hopped in through the window (I still need to ask Yuri how Repede does that). He only yawns, I chuckle and stands up, "Come on, I was about to go see Yuri, he should be done soon." I walk out the door, knowing that Repede was following me as usual. It was always strange to have Repede following me, cause when he did Yuri was usually around and he was following him. It also drew some of the other Knights attention, especially though's who knew Repede was with Yuri.

"Captain!" I stop walking and turned around to see Sodia walking up to me, and Repede who usually just ignores someone he doesn't like or walks away from growls slightly.

_ Oh great, don't tell me he doesn't like her to.' _Did Repede take that part after Yuri to or something? "Hello Sodia, do you need something?"

"Not... exactly, I was just wondering if all of your paperwork was done." She said, sparring a glance at Repede.

"Yes, don't worry Sodia, I finished all of my work, I am not like Captain Fedrock when he was still around he would put off his paperwork till the last minute. I was just about to head out for some fresh air." I smile at her, glad she was taking her job seriously as always.

Though she looked slightly taken aback, was it because I spoke of Niren so easily, honestly I'm still having a hard time dealing with it. I think Yuri and Repede are the only ones that know that, even if it's still tough on me I can't let that get in the way of duty.

"Oh no Captain, it's not that, I know you'll always get your work done. I just thought that since the dog was here that _he _was here as well and was distracting you from your work." I hear Repede growl at the _'dog' _comment.

"Well theirs no need to worry about that Sodia, anyway I should be going, I'm heading to meet someone right now. Shouldn't you be getting back to your duty as well."

"Yes Captain." She says, I dismiss her and she leaves. I sigh and turn around and walk in the opposite direction of her, Repede following along.

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

I just exited the shop about ten minutes ago getting off of work expecting me to see Repede waiting for me out there. Probably went to go see Flynn, he's been doing that whenever I wasn't around Flynn for long periods of time ever since the Commandant asked me to keep an eye on him. I know Flynn noticed to but he never asked so I never gave him an explanation why, why I couldn't answer even if he did cause I wouldn't have one. I wonder if Repede did it for a sake of my mind, if that's true then that's really nice of him.

I wonder how Schwann's been doing, no word and I don't know if that's a good thing or not considering who we're dealing with, though I suppose since we haven't heard from anybody about him being found dead yet that actually might be a good thing and he's doing fine. Though I wish I could tell him to keep Raven on a leash or something, that idiots been coming over once a day saying ridiculous thing about Flynn and I **(Anybody guess what those things are? Hm?)**.

I figure that I'll probably see Repede later and decided to get going, but as I was about to walk towards the Lower Quarter I notice familiar blonde hair heading in my direction with Repede at his side. "Hey Flynn."

"Hello Yuri, hope you weren't waiting to long." Now don't tell me he knew I was gonna wait for Repede and decided to come with him. "We would have been here sooner but Sodia wanted to make sure I had all my work done before I left."

I did my best not to let me smile falter at the mention of _her_, she grated on my nerves even when were not in the same room, I still can't believe Flynn couldn't find someone who was better suited to be a Lieutenant, and I still can't believe Flynn hadn't noticed her looks at him. If she took her job seriously she wouldn't go gaga over Flynn every time she saw him.

I freeze mentally for a moment, oh god...was...Raven right? Just yesterday he had mentioned Flynn and Sodia in the same sentence and saw my reaction about it. He made fun of me claiming that **I**, Yuri Lowell, was jealous of her getting to be around Flynn all the time. Me? Jealous? Of Sodia? I had threatened Raven to either leave or I would tell his brother about how he's been fooling around instead doing whatever work he needed to do...that shut him up real nice.

But still...is it possible that...as shocking as it may sound...that he could be right?

"-ri? Yuri?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I had spaced out on Flynn, now he was looking (scowling?) at me annoyed that I probably didn't listen to something important he had to say.

"Sorry Flynn, what did you just say?"

Now he most definitely looked like he was scowling, "The last thing I said was that the reason why it took us so long was cause we ran into Sodia. I didn't say anything after that, you didn't comment. Are you still upset about Sodia?" Crap...so he saw through my look, I should have known he would.

"No, I'm just thinking about something. Anyway, let's get going before Raven decides to show up and annoy us." He looked skeptical for a moment, then nodded and we both left, Repede sighing(**?**) in the background as he starts to follow after us.

On the way to my place we started talking about our day, I was hoping to know that there would have been at least a small word from the Captain about everything going on so far but I guess we'll have to be a patient for just a little bit longer. We finally enter my place and I fall into the seat near the window and lean back, I never realized how tired I was till just then, I guess all those late night patrols weren't helping my health since I can't just sleep in whenever I wanted to, only on my day offs is that okay.

For the next half hour Flynn and I kept talking about stuff, but feeling as tired as I am now I knew that if this kept up I was gonna fall asleep in the middle of a conversation with Flynn and who knew how he would react. I didn't even realize I close my eyes until he chuckled and said "If you were that tired then you should have said so, have a nice nap Yuri." I held back a smile as I fell asleep.

* * *

Okay...who's bright idea was it to continuously poke me? Can't they see I'm trying to sleep here? I slowly open my eyes only to be blinded by the light that was on, geez how long was I asleep? Still keeping my eyes shut I whacked the persons hand away and mumbled "Leave me alone." Only to hear a familiar chuckle.

"Sorry to wake you Yuri, but Raven's here to see you." That voice...it was Flynn's, yup it's definitely his. Slowly once again trying to open my eyes the first thing I actually see him smiling, most likely aware on how upset I am from being woken up in the middle of my nap. Didn't help that he looked...wow...where were my thoughts just heading?

Shaking my head awake I sit up and finally notice that Raven was indeed here...oh great...the one person I did not want to see was indeed here. "What do you want Raven? I was trying to sleep."

"Yes well from what it looked like is that you were sleeping in a uncomfortable position on a chair-" He stopped and looked at Flynn, who was looking away from me this time, and gave him a smirk before turning back to me... Was I missing something important or something? "Anyway, I'm here because I got something for you." He took out a black box from his jacket and handed it to me, I slowly took it and examined it.

"What this?" I ask him looking around the box, Flynn to looking at it with curiousness as well.

"It's from the Niren." The room went silent, we both looked up at him with shock. "I went searching through his old stuff in his old quarters since I figured we can start cleaning it out now, found that on his desk. Addressed to you, after sometime on figuring out what to do I figured it would be best to just give it to you. Though I don't know why, I don't think it was your birthday anytime soon or anything."

I looked back down at the box in my hand, nothing had come time mind. I opened the box in my hand and froze, I recognized this...a thick gold what looked like to be a bracelet and ruby gems around it...oh god...it was his Bodhi Blastia.. I looked up to see that Flynn and Raven were surprised by this as well. I looked back down at the bracelet and examined it, once, twice and a third time and I was sure that it was the Captains Bodhi Blastia. It was old and didn't work any more. Hardly anyone used these unless it was in a crisis or something. Like a civilian to have a weapon a Blastia was like that to any soldier or Knight, heck even Captains had one locked away somewhere for extreme emergencies.

"That's his Bodhi Blastia alright," Raven said confused as he looked at it. "But it's strange, didn't he always where that as a good luck charm?" That's right, I remember a couple of years ago I asked him about it and he said it saved his life one day, so he kept it on him all the time. Why would he give it to me? "Now that I think about it, the day he was killed, before the attack I had asked him about getting a drink during the weekend and I realized that something was missing, but I didn't put much attention into it since it didn't seem to important."

"Now that I think on it I can't recall ever seeing him wearing it either, though that could be just the fact that I was used to seeing him wearing it by now." Flynn says frowning I look down back at the old Blastia in my hand, and in the bottom of the box I see a folded piece of paper. Setting down the gold bracelet in my hand a side I take out the folded paper.

"A letter?" I ask under my breath, catching there attention from there thoughts, I unfold the piece of paper to see that he wrote a letter. I hesitate for a second, it may be for me but it's a little hard to read Niren's last words, a hand his place on my shoulder and I don't have to look up to know it's Flynn, and I don't have to be a mind reader to know he wants me to read it. So without anymore hesitation I read the last words of Captain Niren Fedrock.

* * *

**Yeah...I went there with a cliffy, sorry but I couldn't resist leaving having it end there, it just seemed like the perfect time to stop.**

**(For those who don't like long winded speeches you can skip to the last paragraph)**

**Anyway, there was something someone had said about this story not getting anymore reviews (You know who you are), it's nice getting reviews so I know what people like to think about it. There are people on the site (and yes I've read some of these peoples stories who do so) who make good stories and stop because they don't get reviews or something like that. I don't do that, it's against what I believe to focus on just one thing I want to happen, I do put the readers first, which is why I do my best to reply to anyone who questions about something, but I won't dwell on lack of reviews and just stop or lose faith in the story I put together every two weeks because I know there are people who like it, but they don't review. **

**Now, since that is now over, I can finally say I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, my next goal is to Chapter 15, and until then...read on! (Bye!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god, the eleventh chapter, I have had my off week ever since the tenth chapter's been posted. I had a great idea for this one but I lost it after a few days of neglecting writing this chapter...now I know I should at least write down the idea encase I do forget. I am not proud of this Chapter, I have been beating my self up every time I write a paragraph and it's just...ugh...not my greatest one ever. It's all over the place and I can only see the very beginning and ending of this chapter remotely good. **

**Disclaimer****: No...**

**Warnings: Swearing (Yes I know for sure there is)...**

**There was a review I shall answer (Or say something) about to...**

**Nana (Guest): I'm so glad you like it! Like I said, this is definitely the chapter that I was not in the mood to write just by how low on an idea I had. Fluri is my fave to but my skills with romance is not very...high and I like trying to focus plot but have some of that (if I can). More bakery? Hm...I'll see what I can do, actually that helps in the next chapter or so cause I have had this idea for the story since I started it and all this has been leading it up to it so I hope you'll like it when it gets there (were not close to the ending so don't worry). Repede's PoV? I've never done a dogs (or animals) point of view before so if I do it should be interesting. It can be twisty and times considering I usually don't get the chapter idea either during the one before or as I'm writing it (but this one failed to come...or stay actually). Food in bakery? My description of food isn't all that great (just ask my 7th grade teacher) but I always do my best.**

**Now the 11th chapter, I wonder how you guys will think of it...**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

(3rd PoV)

Yuri sat on the edge of his couch, his hand covering his mouth has he sat quietly there. Repede laid under the windowsill and just stared at his partner with the usual pipe in his mouth. They were both tired. Yuri more mentally than physically. Just over six hours ago was when Yuri was given the box that was from the the deceased Captain.

Six hours when he opened it and found a old Bodhi Blastia...

Six hours when they found a letter at the bottom of the box...

Six hours since the last words of Captain Niren Fedrock, were read...

_Yuri, if your reading this it must mean that I am no longer living. Now first of all, don't be so sad about it, and make sure Flynn doesn't blame himself for it cause knowing him he will. But listen, dark times are drawing near I'm sure you know by now, if not then they are. I've had my suspicions I'll admit, and I should have said something but with no proof I had to stay silent. _

_ I'm giving you my Bodhi Blastia, I've heard a rumor that someone in Aspio City of Scholars can fix it so it can be used again. I'm not sure who exactly it is but there's supposed to be some sort of Mage who live'd there that might be able to revive it somehow._

_ It was supposed to be a gift for the two years you've been doing what you have been, and I remember how much you wanted one in the Knights. I know it's not in tip top shape but hey, I bet in the times that you guys are in, even a good luck charm could come in handy._

_ Be careful, and do what you can to protect Zaphias, don't go getting yourselves killed doing something stupid, god knows that's probably how I died._

_-Niren_

"Idiot," Yuri murmurs, eyes half-closed, tired, "You didn't die for a stupid reason." Half of him wished he was still alive somehow so he can chew him out for hiding something so important, and for thinking his death could have been for something stupid. He remembered how Flynn reacted to the letter, he was undoubtedly upset that Niren knew he was going to die when he shielded Flynn, and it was cause he knew that he asked his friend, Captain Schwann, to end his life. And Raven was impassive, all he did was stand there, face serious yet emotionless at the same time which is quite rare for him, then he said he was gonna go tell Schwann of the letter and left.

Laying onto the couch, Yuri didn't know what to do, he wanted to head to Aspio, find that Mage that the Captain wrote in his last words and see if the Blastia could be used again. But he knew he couldn't cause he was supposed to be watching Flynn.

At the thought of the blonde, Yuri sat up quickly, and as if reading his mind Repede shot up, forced Yuri to lie back down and went out the window causing him to frown. He wanted to make sure Flynn was alright, but it seemed like Repede was willing to do so while he rested, something which annoyed him all to much. Not knowing how Flynn was made him feel more worried than he should, taking a deep breath he guessed his Canine friend was right and he really needed to sleep. Maybe he'll leave it to Repede for one night.

Hesitantly, he falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

(Raven's PoV)

Oh Raven, how could you not notice such an important detail that was going on in the Castle? I must be losing my edge, now the boys are paying a price for it. And Niren, if your watching us you better be happy leaving us to handle this mess at the last minute. Already losing you when we could have avoided that if you had just told us. Now I have to report YOUR stupid letter to the others...

I sigh, great I'm talking to a deceased friend who probably (and most likely) can't read my thoughts... Where in big trouble now aren't we?

* * *

(Flynn's PoV)

Well here I am on my desk at almost midnight still working on paperwork, probably the one thing I shouldn't be doing or Yuri will tie my down onto the bed (again) and knock me out to make sure I get some rest. I'm not neglecting sleep, I'm just restless about everything.

I jump when I feel something tug on my uniform, turning around there was Repede. "Repede? When did you get here?" Of course there was no real response, but of course I should have expected that. Thought I can't believe I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice him come in, wait a minute. "Did you come through the window again?" This time he only nodded then gestured to the bed. "I can't sleep Repede, after today I'll be surprised if Yuri is wide awake. Speaking of which where is he?"

He only rolls his eyes and gestures to the bed again, why that dog is so hell bent on me getting sleep I don't know. Sighing I set my pen down and walk over to the bed and lie down and I just stare aimlessly at the cieling. Maybe he's right and I should get some sleep, things aren't gonna calm down for a while. Sparing a glance at Repede, he had already lied down and closed his eyes. Maybe I should talk things out with Yuri tomorrow about this...

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

The first thing I notice when I wake up is my back slightly aching, then I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch where I should have gone to sleep on my bed. And I'm still to tired to get up and start the day, maybe another few hours, and maybe I'll ask about taking the day off at work...

...Flynn would have my head if I did that...damn it...

I close my eyes again and roll onto my back, can't I get anymore sleep? I'm I still this exhausted? I didn't do much yesterday...though I feel like I forgot an important detail about something... It's probably nothing important anyway.

Slowly I get out of bed and get dressed, taking my katana in it's sheath, might as well go warm-up and work out the stiff muscles. I head out dressed in my usual clothes and I walk over to my usual spot to train. About half-way there in the back of my mind I feel someone watching me. Quickly I spin around only to see that there's no one there. 'Maybe it was just my imagination.' Turning around I start making my way to my practice spot.

The day went on, after two hours of training I had gone back home to wash up and change then headed to work where I saw Repede sitting next to the door. Work only lasted about six hours and I left. Only an hour before sunset I started walking hope when I had the feeling of being watched again. I stop walking and look around, out of the corner of my eye I notice two girls watching me from afar. 'That can't mean anything good.' They must have noticed I saw them cause they ducked back into the alleyway.

Against my better judgment I follow them, is it a bad idea to follow to almost stalkerish girls into a alleyway? Yes...will I anyway? Well I already am aren't I?

"See? I told you he would follow us once he noticed us Gauche." A girl that looks like she had green hair says to the girl next to her that has redish brown hair. Yuri had to had to hold back a face palm at the girls giddiness.

"Yes Droite, it's clear that he did. Well Yeager**(1)**, he's here."

"Ah yes, excellent job girls. Hello Mr. Lowell how has your day gone?"

I narrow my eyes at the man the girl had called Yeager, and what's that accent of his? "Do I have to ask why you had these two girls lure me over here? So what do you want?"

"Ah straight to the point I see, yes just as I thought you would do. My name is Yeager, leader of the Leviathens Claw." I've heard of that Guild before, they sell weapons, but that's mostly what I know.

"So what does the leader of a 'Sales' Guild want with me?" I don't want to get involved with anymore Guilds right now, the Blood Alliance is already to much to handle right now and I don't exactly trust this 'Yeager.'

"Oh Sales Guild is such a...weak title...I prefer something like...Explosive Vertrieb Guild**(2)**...yes much better. Anyway, I heard your having troubles with a Cliente of mine, no?" I don't say anything, this guy really needs to hurry it up. "I believe you know him as the leader of the Blood Alliance?"

Now that got my attention. I tense up and glare at him, damn it I don't have my sword on me. The one time I don't. Damn it!

"Now now, no need for scary face, I am not your enemy. I only came here to warn you." He puts his hands up, apparently trying to make it look like he won't attack. I ease up but I stay wary just in case he try's anything.

"Warn me? Warn me of what exactly?"

"You, your friend, Captain Flynn, the Blood Alliance have pulled back for now. But not for long, in five days a big attack will be released. Watch out, I recommend running, they'll go after all of your friends and won't leave any evidence. Watch out and be wary."

I'm taken a back, an attack? Who is this guy and why would he warn me about an attack from the Blood Alliance. What's this guy's actual connections that he knows this. I was about to ask him when I realized that they just up and disappeared, along with the two girls that were with him.

I turn around and walk out of the alleyway quickly, things aren't getting any better, and I highly doubt they will any time soon.

* * *

***hitting head against the wall* I screw up a lot in this chapter, I just hope you guys liked it. Also it might take an extra week or two cause of exams are coming up and my mom kicked me off the computer (I'm currently sneaking on)...**

**(1): I have no idea what those two call him, I don't remember much of them and Yeager in the game so I just winged it there, if I'm wrong please let me know.**

**(2): Stupidly called, **_**Explosion Sales Guild' **_**in German, or I think the first word is right...god I can't remember anything to save my life.**

**Now...I hope you guys will read the next chapter when it's up. Hope to see you guys then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well another day, another chapter. Not much to say but only a few days of school left before it's the end and I can do stuff and have time to write before it's midnight! Though...knowing me...who knows... But anyway, this one in the beginning was pretty easy to write but the ending stumped me.. I wasn't in the 'Zone' I guess one would call it but my brain was all over the place. Anyway give me a second to write to the recent reviews I got in two weeks...which is two of them..**

**Towering Inferno 0192: Thanks I always think it's bad when I have a hard time with it, guess it's just a natural thing I always jump to. **

**Onmy3dsandproud(Guest): Wow...never have I seen someone go for multiple persons in a review ..well maybe I have and just can't remember from somewhere... But one thing...KIRBY! My friends think I have a great kirby voice, heck one of them asked if they could paint me pink. Glad you think it's interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no hago Tales of Vesperia propios .. (Spanish)**

**Warnings: Possible swearing, Sodia...and someone else who I hate...**

**You'll find out who it is but anyway, to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Yuri didn't waste anytime getting into contact with Captain Schwann about the warning from Yeager. As soon as he had walked into the Castle he made a bee line towards the Captains Quarters and he caught up to him just in time before he had left for night time patrol. After getting him to sit down Yuri explained the situation to him about Yeager's warning and the attack that is supposed to take place in five days.

"Are you sure this guy and be trusted Yuri? I mean if he's aligned with the Blood Alliance how do we know this isn't a trap or somethin?" Schwann was a very careful man, taking risks when needed and being cautious when the situation called for it. When a strange guy (with an equally strange accent) just shows up, having ties with the Blood Alliance and saying things such as that he can't help but be cautious.

"We don't Captain, but we can't take that risk that he's telling the truth. If he is telling the truth then we know we have to think of something before it happens." Yuri didn't want to take any chances with trusting a stranger who was involved with the Blood Alliance. Even if it was just in sales of weapons that could make him just as dangerous, if not more.

"We don't know what'll happen, we just know that it's possible that they'll attack in that time on Friday." There both silent for a few moment, each of there minds reeling. "I'll write a report on this and give it to the Commandant, warn Flynn, though don't tell the Prince and Princess about this, we can't worry them about this. You understand?" Yuri nods, they say there farewells and he walks out of the room.

The raven wonders through the Castle, he doesn't really have any idea to go right now, he could head home, see Flynn in the morning or go see him right now and get it over with. But just as he turns the corner he bumps into the last person he had wanted to see, familiar orange brown hair and purple eyes.

Sodia...

"What are you doing here Lowell? Isn't it a little late for you to be lurking around here?" To say Sodia wasn't happy to see him here was an understatement, she knows that if he's here this late then he's most likely to see her Captain.

"Oh nothing, just walking around, thinking of seeing Flynn before I leave. If not then I'm gonna see him tomorrow." He pauses, then continues, "If that's alright with you oh great Sodia." He says sarcastically, hiding his glare, and restraining himself. He doesn't want to risk strangling the Lieutenant..no matter how much he wanted to.

"I don't know why my Captain is friends with a guy like you Lowell, but if you so much as hurt him you'll have hell to pay, and that's before going through me, you understand?" She warns him sternly, anger obviously in her tone.

Yuri doesn't say anything, only just walks on by without sparing another glance at her, but he stops for a moment, "I should say the same to you, and don't worry, Flynn's the last person I ever want to hurt." And he continued walking away, Sodia watching as he left.

As he walked Yuri started thinking that maybe it was a good idea to just see Flynn tomorrow, the blonde might already had gone to sleep, it was either that or paperwork. Either way he was most likely locked away in his room for the rest of night.

As he walks out of the Castle he looks around and notices a window open over where Flynn's room is, he gives a small smile, glad that it's dark for no one to notice it.

* * *

(Repede's PoV)

Repede lies there on Flynn's bed watching the blonde as he finished on the last of his paperwork that he was given about five hours ago. He knows he should probably get Flynn to go to sleep if he has any hope to be able to get anymore work done later into the night. But Repede knows that Flynn hopes to go see Yuri, so he just let's it go and at least makes sure the blonde doesn't stay up any more than he probably will knowing the blonde.

He lifts his head when there's a knock on the door, had Yuri come to visit tonight? No...usually he would take the window, not the door and he wouldn't knock on the door either. Another knock and this time someone talks on the either side, "Oh Captain? Are you here? I would like to talk." Yup, definitely not Yuri. The voice sounded slightly familiar but he could tell it wasn't someone he liked.

He watches as Flynn looked up from his work, putting down his writing utensil and stood up. "Ah yes, wait one second Captain." He pushes in his seat and walks over to the door and opens it, "Captain Cumore, how can I help you tonight?" Captain Cumore...? Oh right...him..

Repede growled a little, he remembers this guy, he was a noble who thought that he could just do whatever he wanted, completely abusing his station as a Captain. How is it they haven't assigned Yuri to kill him or removed him from his position.

"Oh I was just wanting to see how you were handling your new position as Captain now that that pore excuse for a Captain Fedrock is gone." Repede could tell Flynn was upset and angry about that insult about his friend by the way he tensed up. He jumped down off the bed and sat behind Flynn and studied Cumore carefully.

"I'm handling my duties just fine, thank you for asking Captain." Flynn said, putting up a nice front. Repede growled, both at Cumore and Flynn for not yelling at the purple haired noble. He knows that everything about the man disgusted Flynn, he could tell, the man had absolutely no redeeming qualities.

"Oh? Isn't this Lowell's mutt? Why is he here? Don't tell me that Yuri Lowell is here as well, doesn't he come by enough as it is for no reason? After all the Castle isn't his place anymore now that he has left the Knights." Repede growled again this time getting up on all fours getting ready to pounce onto the Captain for insulting his owner and best friend.

"Repede stand down." Flynn orders looking at Repede motioning him to sit back down, hesitating he does what the blonde asked him to do and sat down, but still tensed in case he insults Yuri again. "Sorry for that Captain, Repede doesn't appreciate insulting Yuri. Anyway, he asked me to keep an eye on Repede tonight, that and probably to make sure I don't stay up to late working" Flynn half-lied, causing Repede to glance at him. It was well known that Flynn hated lying, especially to his superiors, but since he was Cumores 'equal' and all the practicae the last year and a half with Yuri's 'night job' he knew there were important reasons to do so. And both of them knew Cumore wouldn't be happy about Repede being there and Flynn didn't exactly know the reason for it.

"I see..." Cumore says quietly, his eyes narrowing for a moment, then he gives a smile obviously trying to act all nice nice now. "Well then, I shall see you some other time Captain." He leaves, Flynn and Repede watching him suspicious of him before closing the door, Flynn sighing of relief that the man is now gone.

"Trust me Repede I don't like him either, but we can't do anything about him right now." He only huffs, jumping back up onto the bed, watching Flynn sigh and sits back at his desk and continued his paperwork.

* * *

(Cumore's PoV)

I know that low born scum of a Captain and his menace of a friend are up to something, Fedrock obviously had something to do with it and Schwann is away for me to question him about it and I highly doubt the little blonde brat will tell me if I asked. Oh well, once I become Commandant I can have those two killed along with their dog. I chuckle...**(An evil chuckle...I bet even that's pathetic..)**

* * *

(3rd PoV)

The next day at lunch time it was Yuri's lunch brake, he was sitting outside currently just munching on a muffin and looking around, he was yet to go see Flynn and tell him about the attack that the mysterious man Yeager had warned him about. While it was only Tuesday he figured the sooner he was warned the better but he was to busy to go see him at the moment. "Hey out on your brake I'm guessing Yuri?"

He turns around to see Flynn smiling with Repede at his side, the both of them walking over there. Yuri stands up, eyes slightly wide at seeing his friend there on a day when he's supposed to be working. "Hey Flynn, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working and training the Knights or something?"

He shrugs, and joins Yuri at the table Repede laying next to his best friend. "Well I needed to get out of the Castle and I was hoping to talk to you about things. We really didn't to much since the other day."

"Yeah I guess that's right, I'll be honest I didn't sleep all that well the other night to many thoughts."

Then they started talking talking about things, reminiscing about a few things that happened a long time ago. They talked about yesterday, Yuri left out the part about Yeager, not ready to spoil the mood just yet. Flynn told him about the encounter with Cumore and everything he said. Yuri only task is dislike and told him, "Cumore is no better than all those _other _Nobles Flynn...Although he really does need to go drown in quick sand." **(1)**

"Don't say that Yuri, as much as it pains me to say it but we can't do anything about him considering he's a Captain." Flynn explains to him, his eyes hinting at he seriousness.

"I guess your right, we wouldn't be able to do anything right now anyway." Yuri says, glaring down at the half-eaten muffin sitting on the table. Then in a low voice he continues, "Not with the Assassins, and the attack Yeager warned us about..." He froze when the last part came out of his mouth, Flynn looking at his friend confused.

"Yeager? Who's Yeager? And what's this about an attack?" He leans closer in after looking around to make sure no one is listening in. "Yuri, what exactly are you hiding from me?"

Mentally scolding himself for letting that slip, Yuri looks at Flynn, "We can't talk about this here, let's head to somewhere more private after I get off of work. My breaks almost over." Before Flynn can protest, Yuri stands up and leaves resisting the urge to look back at the blonde as he walked away.

Flynn sighed, noticing the half-eaten muffin left on the table. He picks it up and looks at it, he never liked wasting food, especially if it was Yuri's food. He could tell cause it was Vanilla Bean, Flynn never understood why he liked that flavor so much. Said it made him think of someone, just who would that be?**(2) **Shrugging, Flynn ate half of the half and gave the rest to Repede.**(3) **He got up and left, still annoyed that Yuri left that topic wide open still, and more anxious than before.

* * *

For Yuri, the rest of the day seemed to go either to slow or to fast, he couldn't decide if he wanted the clock to move faster or for the shift to not end. He knew he really shouldn't have let Flynn hanging like that with something so important but not only was it in broad daylight but there were a lot of people and he couldn't risk having someone over hear.

He glanced at the clock one more time to see it was 4:53, only seven more minutes till he was free to go. There were only a few people and one of his co-workers were already with them so he had nothing to do for the rest of the time. Out of all days why was he at the counter today? Why not in the back to make something, not standing here literally watching as the clock ticks the seconds away.

"Hey Yuri, what's got you so jumpy? Got a date or something?" His boss Jarvis walks up from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, Yuri? A date? Please as if there'll be a girl that would fall for him, he makes to much trouble in the lower quarter." A red-heads says after the last customer left, as he stood next to Yuri chuckling a little.

"Sorry sir, I'm just waiting to meet up with a friend, we have some things we need to talk about." _Not the entire truth, it'll have to do_, Yuri thinks as he hopes his boss won't push any farther into it.

"Okay, say, since it's almost the end of your shift anyway why don't you just go now? We can handle things for the last few minutes." Jarvis tells him, the red-head frowning slightly.

"Thanks Jarvs, by Kal," He looks to the red-head, he checks out and leaves after saying goodbye. He goes to stand under a tree and closes his eyes, doing a play by play on how he's gonna explain it to Flynn without him getting angry, or anything. But knowing Flynn, he makes that really difficult to do so.

It wasn't that long till Flynn showed up, they just looked at each other, not saying a word, they head to Yuri's place since it's closest. After closing the door, Flynn crosses his arms and breaks the silence that's been hanging around. "Spill Yuri, everything."

Yuri rubs the back of his head, "Well...I'll be honest Captain Schwann and I aren't a hundred percent sure if it's true or not. But last night, on my way back here I met this...really strange guys who went by the name of Yeager, he's the leader of Leviathan's Claw, which would explain his connection to the Blood Alliance. But he said that there'll be an attack in four days."

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me Yuri, but did you say an attack? Like an assault on the Castle?"

"Were not sure Flynn, he never said where, all we know is that it just might be on Friday, and even then that can be false just to drive a panic around."

The blonde unfolded his arms, "But what if it's true? People are gonna get hurt! And those caught in the cross fire?" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "What did Captain Schwann say?"

Yuri rubbed the back of his head, this conversation isn't going as well as he had hoped. But then again when do they ever? "He's writing a report about it and said he was gonna give it to the Commandant. Until then all we can do about it is just wait. I'm not as happy about as you are Flynn and I wish there was something we can do to prevent it, but there isn't."

There's a tense silence as they stand there, Flynn sighs and shakes his head, "I'm supposed be telling you there's nothing we can do not the other way around. But anyway your right, I just wished you told me sooner, but I guess there's no use complaining about it now. Just...next time tell me as soon as you can, doesn't matter how late, okay?"

"Yeah okay..." Yuri says with a slide bored tone, causing Flynn to chuckle. "Anyway, are you gonna be staying over or are you heading back to the Castle? I wouldn't care if you stayed here but I'd worry if Sodia will go crazy over you not being there and will come over here thinking I kidnapped you and try to arrest me." He says half jokingly, causing Flynn to crack a smile.

"I'll admit that it's tempting not to deal with any of that for the night, but I do have a few papers I need to deal with, and before you say anything I know it's a lot of paper work but it has to be done."

"Which is why I'll never be your Lieutenant, to much paperwork." Yuri says say while rolling his eyes.

* * *

**That damn bastard Cumore get's involved now, he really does need to die. Speaking of which...**

**1) Anybody remembers/recognize what that's all about?**

**2)Oh Flynn...you're so hopeless...or oblivious...or both...**

**3) Meh, I feed my dog pretzels and my cats popcorn...why can't Repede eat a muffin?**

**Anyway, I hope to see you all next time for another chapter of Captain and Assassin...**

**Chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 here, woohoo! More or less anyway. First one of the summer, that's gotta mean something good right?...Meh...anyway. Here are replies to the two reviews since chapter 12.**

**yaoiprincess 101: Glad you saw what was there. And I must say, I'm not a big fan of princesses, but I love your name.**

**Onmy3dsandproud(guest): First of all, no you wouldn't ..I'm not exactly all that nice in real life, my mouth has a very small filter. And yeah, I know kirby, my little brother plays the kirby games, I watched the anime, and some Let's Players on Youtube did one of the kirby games. Actually one of them lives in Canada, I've been there once. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Cumore...**

**Disclaimer: No sorry...**

**By the way, this chapter is pretty much a filler of things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Later that night when Flynn went to see if Schwann really did return back to Zaphias, he hadn't heard of him returning so had he really? He wasn't doubting Yuri it was just the fact that he hadn't heard from him when he returned a little shocking. He knocked on the door that lead into the Captains Quarters and waited for a moment, on the other side of the door he could hear things shuffling and things falling on the floor making Flynn a little nervous. Slowly knocking on the door again he speaks up, "Captain Schwann? Are you here?"

He heard someone talking on the other side of the door silently, probably cursing, which was strange cause the Captain didn't exactly have a tolerance for swearing. "I-I'll be right in a moment." Says the voice, Flynn relaxed a little, it sounded like the old Captain. The door opened revealing who appeared to be the Captain, but his armor a little messed up. "Ah...uh...Flynn was are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming." Flynn narrowed his eyes at the supposed Captain, cause while he looked like Captain Schwann something was still off about him.

"I heard from Yuri you were here, which is strange considering I haven't heard of anything about your arrival." He noticed the nervousness in the Captains eyes, when it clicked in his head. He cursed under his breath loud enough for 'Schwann' to hear. "Damn it Yuri, with everything you forgot the Captain left." He looks back up to the supposed Captain Schwann and crossed his arms after looking around to see if there's anyone listening in to there conversation. "Is there any reason why your dressed as your brother Raven?"

'Schwann' or Raven flinched slightly then sighed, running a hand through his hair pushing it back showing that it was Raven, as he started smirking. "How'd you guess it was me? Yuri never noticed."

Flynn rolled his eyes, as much as he respected and cared for Yuri, as much as he knew how smart the raven was he couldn't figure out why his best friend didn't realize such an important detail earlier. "Yuri was probably too distracted by the whole 'threat' thing from yesterday to even remember that your brother is still on his trip in Dahngrest. Anyway, you were panicking and knowing the Captain like you should, he is not one to panic over a small thing like showing without warning." Raven only rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah you did manage to catch old Raven off guard, I should have seen that coming knowing that you would probably realize sooner or later once Yuri told you." Raven says "Anyway I did it cause somebody needs to makes sure LeBlanc does try to arrest Yuri so..."

"You are impersonating your brother." Flynn deadpans with one eyebrow raised.

Raven puts his hands up slightly, "Now now I wouldn't say impersonating. It's more of...replacement till he returns." Flynn rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Raven beat him to it. "Now don't you worry, it was my brother who asked."

Flynn sighed and shook his head, no matter how long he knew those two he still couldn't figure out how there brains work and where they got their ideas. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid, your brother wouldn't be happy about that if you did." He shook his head when Raven flinched at the mention of his brother being unhappy cause of something Raven had done. "By the way, what did you tell the Commandant about the mystery guy Yeager?"

Raven tapped his chin for a moment looking up at the ceiling as if remembering the answer to such a question. And Flynn silently hoped that he hadn't forgotten to to write a report like he said he would do when had talked to Yuri. Raven finally snapped his fingers, looking like he remembered something and nodded quickly. "Sure did kid, don't worry about little ol'Raven, I haven't gotten so old that I would forget something so important."

Being the respectful person Flynn was, he didn't roll his eyes at the man in front of him. He only nodded keeping a straight face, "Okay, as long as you didn't forget."

"Don't worry kid, I didn't. Anyway, it's pretty late, you should get going and get some shut eye, god a busy week ahead of us."

"That we do Raven, that we do." They both say goodbye and Flynn leaves and heads to his quarters, not even noticing a certain purple haired man that was spying in there conversation.

* * *

(Raven's PoV)

After I go back into my brothers room I look around making sure no one had managed to sneak in through the window, can't exactly be to careful when dealing with assassins. Anyway, I should probably follow my own advice and head to bed. But before I could do that there's another knock on the door. Did Flynn need something else? I open the door and I see a Captain I didn't think would come over here to speak to my brother, "Captain Cumore? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Well _Schwann _I just came here to ask you something." The man walks into my room before I even give him permission to do so. I wonder what was going through the Commandants mind when he said it was a good idea for this man to be a Captain, cause I know for a fact he's been causing more trouble then helping.

"And what would that be Captain?" He turns to me and I could tell he's examining me, I had to remember that this man does not know that my brother had left. At least he shouldn't.

"First of all, you can drop the act, I know your not Captain Schwann but his twin, what was your name? Crow? Raven? Ah yes, that's it. Raven." My eyes widen slightly, he chuckles, knowing he's right. "And second I want to know what it is you, the Captain, that street rat Lowell and the young Captain Scifo are planning behind our backs."

This man has no authority over me, so I glare at him. He can insult me and my brother all he wanted, but Flynn and Yuri are just kids, sure they would say they aren't, but even though they have a lot of experience there still rough around the edges and still young. But I ease up, can't have this situation get any worse, I rub the back of my head, "how did you know it was me?"

"Do not change the topic on me, i want to know what it is that you four, and the Commandant is hiding from everyone in the Castle."

I put my hands up in defense, "Hey sorry, but I don't know what your talking about 'your esteemed lordship."

The man only snorts at my _hilarious_ joke, "Don't play coy with me crow, I know your hiding something, and I will get to the bottom of it. So if you don't tell me, I'll make you regret it."

I smirk, a threat eh? "If you remember oh _marvelous _Captain, that you can't touch me like you can't touch my brother. Your threats won't work on us, so how about you just walk right on out like this conversation never happened? I think it'll be better for the both of us if that's what happened."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, I'll leave you be for now Captain," I could actually see the spit come out of his mouth as he said the last word...Not very Nobly if I say so myself. He turns around and storms out, I couldn't see his facial expression but I could tell he was upset...Oh dear...my brother will not be happy about that...I wasn't supposed to upset any of the other Captains while he was gone...

I shrug, "Oh well, no harm done I guess." And after that I it's time to get some shut eye for the next day.

* * *

(Yuri's PoV)

It's Thursday, tomorrow is the day when Yeager said that the Blood Alliance should be attacking, though I don't exactly what he means by that. I think about it now and I begin to have my doubts about it. I mean, would a guild really, for real, actually infiltrate Zaphias, get into the Castle without anybody knowing to go after one person? I mean, it just seems a little to farfetch when you actually think about it.

Sigh...well it's Flynn that their targeting anyway, I can't just slack off because it's seems nearly impossible. It's his life on the line and I can't let anything happen to him, not when I'm around.

Actually I think Repede has been sensing my stress about it cause he's been gone all morning, I have to thank him for keeping an eye on Flynn for me, I haven't been able to focus all that well the last couple of days, I've been very twitchy, I never even noticed that until one of my co-workers said that I got flour all over the kitchen and I didn't even notice...let's just say I had alot of over time that night cleaning flour.

Maybe I should go see Flynn to get some training in, just to make sure I hadn't gotten rusty or anything...

* * *

**I am very dissapointed yet proud of myself...I neglected writing most of the entire two weeks and by the beginning of the saturday I was at 4KB and spent about two hour writing the rest. Most likely the most I wrote at once since...i don't know...can't remember...and to lazy to look back.**

**Anyway, in the next couple of chapters we'll be having a couple more familiar faces that I honestly am kinda excited to see. Can you guess who they are?**

**I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter, goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So sorry for the extra week wait, it wasn't done yet and I was gonna make a second chapter to make up for it but since I didn't have enough time (and motivation) I just made this twice the size as it has only 24.4 KB while the average for the usual is 12.7 KB, yes I did the math, it's called the calculator, a wonderful invention...sorry...got no sleep... this chapter is a little different, and the next one will be a little to, as we all know if you remember that Friday is the day that THAT is supposed to happen, well this chapter basically is a little over the place.**

**It's in Yuri's PoV the entire time, the time is him explaining what happened in the time period of the hour. But only two have him talking at current time present.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence (sorta), bad fighting scene written (I've always sucked at those for some reason), little blood...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Vesperia...**

**Onmy3dsandproud (guest): No need to be upset at the DS for it's inability to review, yeah the hole Raven thing I had no idea what I was thinking with that but it worked out in the end I guess. And how do you know I'm not mean enough to let Flynn die hm? huh? Well? I'm just messing with yah, I could never kill those two, I don't know about the others but definitely not those two...maybe seriously injured or something. And yes you did sound like a creeper but if you did act like one I would tell you to get out faster than you can say Canada, I get annoyed quickly so yeah. And Yugioh? Nice!**

**Okay there is an OC in here that will have something to do with the plot, I more of hoping to hear what you guys think of how he should be involved...Just an annoyance (like a familiar character you'll see after you meet this OC), or a bigger part to the plot (which I do have an idea in mind if you guys want him to be a bigger part). I usually don't like OC's for some strange reason, but I'm always willing to try something new so please let me know what you think.**

**So now that that's over cause I'm sure you want to get into the chapter now... enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_10 A.M.-Friday_

(Yuri's PoV)

It's friday, I took the day off so I can think and go meet up with Flynn, and Raven to hopefully hear that they heard from Captain Schwann. But sadly when I asked they said that they still had no word from him yet, and I hate to say it but I agree with Flynn when he said that he's nervous about what had happened to the Captain. We should have heard at least SOMETHING by now, man I hope everything is going fine in Dahngrest, either that or he hasn't reached there yet. Which he should have by now, according to Raven his brother likes to travel pretty quickly so he can pay attention to important details and can send a small report. So it's weird that he hasn't yet sent a report or anything.

"Oh don't you worry you two, Schwann can take care of himself, heck knowing him he'll show up when we need him the most." Raven says with one of his usual bright smiles. I have to admit, with everything going on I have to give him points for trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope your right Raven." Was all that Flynn said, I nod in agreement, the room then falling back into silence. Damn, it's to early for it to be this quiet, I've never been one for silence during the day, feels like something should explode any moment. Maybe I should have re-decided about taking that day off. Sigh...no, I highly doubt that'll keep my mind in one piece till then. And as much as I hate to say, I hope that what that guy Yeager said was false, go...stupid nerves.

* * *

_11 A.M.-Friday_

Okay, so earlier Flynn had invited me to go train the Knights with him, I thought that attending the Knights training session with Flynn wasn't such a good idea, however I agreed to it anyway.

But then I came to regret that decision...

It wasn't the glares I got from his men, no I can handle that. Even their big talk, thinking they can take on whatever came their way (there overconfidence is gonna get them killed). I didn't care about all the whispering, hearing all the words of 'traitor' and 'deserter' and 'lazy' didn't bother me.

So Flynn had them just pair up and practice there fighting techniques when one of them had asked if they would get a chance to kick my but...Again that doesn't bother me.

While it did make my heart warm for some reason when Flynn scolded him saying I could kick there assas (More of my words than his words) if they tried to fight me, one of them, since they couldn't keep their noses to themselves, asked if he could beat me.

I had glared at Flynn and mentally told him _"No do not tell them" _I know he saw it, cause I saw a slight smirk gracing his face. He looked at his men, and gladly stated "Never once in our entire lives has Yuri EVER been able to beat me." And he knows, that if looks could kill he wouldn't be standing.

All of them had laughed at that, it was bad enough Flynn flaunted the fact that I never have beaten him out of our entire childhood, but I heard a chuckle behind me that made my blood boil. I recognized that voice and I turned around to see Sodia smirking back at me.

dammit! Out of all people that had to hear that it was damn Sodia!

Somehow, without loosing my cool on the outside I looked at Flynn and me being stupid me at time, I had said, "Well it's been a while since we last fought. How about we go a round?" And that got everyone's attention, and I could FEEL Sodia glaring dagger at my side for dare challenging Flynn.

But he had only smiled and said, "Bring it Yuri, let's see if you can beat me after all this time."

And let me just say, in defense of my honor, that it was pretty close. But once again, he managed to disarm me and grab hold of my weapon before I could reach it and had me trapped.

That...was..._humiliating..._

After (reluctantly) shaking hands, I said bye to Flynn and dismissed myself early, telling him to join me for lunch after training so we could chat. That was at eleven, they had been training for two hours and should have been done at one.

* * *

_1:23 P.M. - Friday_

But of course, here I am, with lunch ready in a clearing where we would train when it's not at the Castle. We hardly every come here to just eat and relax but we had already practiced so I thought it would be nice for once, see his smile and the sun...woh...where did that thought come from?

I shake my head and look around and lean against a tree. It's a little outside the barrier but for as long as we've been out here there's never once been a monster here, it's not large but it's not to small either.

"Where is that idiot?" I sigh, he knows I'm not the most patient person in the world, and I'm already getting annoyed from him taking so long _'even though it's been eleven minutes.' _

There's some rustling over on the left and when I look over there I tense and reach to my katana, even though there's never been a monster seen over here doesn't mean there hasn't been any. Though when I see Repede's head stick out of the bush I relax and sit back. He walks out then Flynn finally shows up. From what it looks like he hadn't seen me, but he's was frowning, when he finally noticed me he sighed and then smiled and walked over here with Repede. "There you are, you know next time you say we should meet up for lunch you should tell me where. I thought it was at the bakery and when they told me you weren't there I stopped by your place. After a few minutes I finally realized we were meeting here, so if you're gonna blame anyone blame yourself for not telling me."

"Oh shut up." We start taking out the food and I give Repede his food and he just eats it quickly. "Though I do have to admit I'm surprised."

I look at him questioningly, "What do you mean Flynn? That I actually challenged you in front of your men?"

He pauses a moment, looking a bit thoughtful, but then he shook his head. "No, while I was a little surprised by that cause you know I'm better than you-"

"As if." I interrupt crossing my arms then looking away. That probably seems like a childish gesture and it probably is, but I can't help it.

"That's not what I was talking about." I look back at him in question, he taking the sign to continue, "I meant with everything going on, especially today where we can be attacked unguarded, you wanted to get out of the barrier to go for lunch? What if something happens?"

"Its day time Flynn, assassins work better in the dark, if they are planning some sort of attack wouldn't it be better for them to attack at night where not only there are less Knights on Gaurd they'll have an easier time sneaking in from the shadows." After I stop Flynn looks at me with wide eyes, like I had lost my mind or something. "What?"

"How did you come to that conclusion Yuri?"

I just tell him that I learned a thing or two from all the encounters with them and being one myself for a little more than a year. I also told him that it was something Raven had mentioned once during the first year since I had left the nights.

_"Trust me kid, the key to doing a job quick and easy is silence, stealth and how quick you can move your blade." _

"After he said that it kinda just, fell into place. It definitely helped to have some free time to give it some thought to think on it. I guess that's why Raven isn't stressing it out too much right now."

"I guess that's true, but if that's the case why doesn't he just get more knights on duty at night then?"

"You're a Captain to Flynn, and your smart enough to know all these things so don't go quizzing me on my intellect on all this stuff." A.K.A. Don't go asking questions that you know I know the answers to, it's annoying.

Flynn 'frowns', "Aw where's the fun in that then? Annoying you is better than Raven's reaction to when he's told he's old." He teases me, trying (and failing) to keep his frown on his face.

"If you like teasing so much then how would you like this?" Then I jump on him and start tickling his sides, where I know he's the most ticklish.

"Hahaha! Y-yuri stop! Haha, Yuri! Seriously!" I ignore him as I continue to tickle him, till he called out "Repede help!" Let's just say I wasn't prepared to be attacked from the side and lying on the ground with Repede on top of me this time. Flynn's laughing fading probably to catch his breath. "Good boy Repede." He pets him as Repede huffs and walks off.

I glare at the traitor then to Flynn as I sat up, he had a smug smirk on his face and dammit. How many times was he going to win in one day? Well...luckily there's one thing in this world I know he'll never beat me at...Cooking...

* * *

_5 P.M.- Friday_

Man was I right, as always Flynn can't cook to save his life. When we went to my place to eat I volunteered to cook but Flynn told me he was. I did spend a good ten minutes trying to convince him not to but he didn't listen, he actually forced me to sit down and wait for him to make dinner.

And when he was done I poked at it, it looked okay, maybe this was one of those times where he actually succeeded in cooking. Ignoring that little part of brain that told me not to eat it I had taken a small bit and tasted it, trying to ignore Flynn's stare.

I should have listened to that part of my brain, cause it tasted horrible! How can Flynn cook food, make it look good, then have it be disgusting? After putting it straight to him, he looked crestfallen and it broke my heart a little to see him like that.

When I had Flynn throw it away (cause I knew Repede won't eat it either) I got up and made some stew, luckily it didn't take to long and we ate it silence. Flynn told me it was delicious, and I told him I was happy considering I made it for him. For some reason he blushed a little. After a few minutes he told me to stop staring, making me realise I was.

* * *

_10 P.M. - Friday_

It's ten at night and nothing has happened yet, looking out from the balcony nobody has come into the Castle that I have seen other than Knights that were making their rounds. And luckily they were each ones that I recognized so I didn't have to worry about any of them.

I heard a sound of clanking metal and turned around to see Raven dressed as his brother walking up to me, looking all serious. I nod in acknowledgment and turn back to look outside, as he comes to stand next to me. "Nothing out of the ordinary yet. Did you hear anything from the Commandant?"

"Nobody has seen the Commandant in the last few hours, I couldn't find him either. "

"What?" I look at him, obviously shocked. "So first you brother, now the Commandant? Damn...did you manage to get any additional guards on guard?" I ask him hopeful, that's gotta at least help right?

But clearly not since he shook his head, "Sorry Yuri, without the Commandants orders I can't. Sorry."

I shake my head, "No don't be sorry, I should have seen it coming. I'm just...I don't know, nervous? We don't know if it'll happen and how bad it'll hit, it could be nothing or it's a huge threat." I sigh, finally shaking my head, this definitely a little too much pressure that shouldn't be bringing me down, so why is it?

But as if he read my mind Raven spoke up, "Maybe it's Flynn?" I look at him, waiting for him to continue. "I mean come on, he's your best friend and from the looks of things he's the main target in all of this. You don't want to fail to protect another person, especially if it's someone you..." He trails off.

"Someone I...what?"

He shook his head, "Never mind."

I"m about to push him further but I decide against it, Raven wasn't one for spilling details and answers if pushed so I bet it would probably be a waste of time. Though what he said did make sense, Flynn's the main target and I don't want to lose my best friend...I can't..He's the last person in this world I want to lose.

The world would be a lot darker place without him...

Wait...what am I thinking? I feel a blush coming on, I can't believe I just got all mushy just thinking about Flynn and I really don't like where my thoughts were heading next. I notice Raven is smirking slightly, and looking away, he was most likely watching me and noticed my reaction...Damn him..

I'm about to say something when someone calls out, "Captain Schwann!" Raven and I turn around to see a Knight running towards us, panting, trying to say something but all the words started to sound all jumbled up.

"Easy soldier," Raven says, taking the role of his brother. "Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

And he did that, he took and deep breath and said with a panicky voice, "A-A Knight was just found in the halls...d-dead!"

"What?" I asked him if he was sure and he nodded his head quickly, I look to Raven who looked at the ground.

"Apparently it has begun." He says under his breath, so quietly I think I only heard it. He looks back up, "Can you lead the way?"

The Knight nods his head quickly and leads us to the other side of the floor and there were only two other Knights they're looking down and one laying on the ground. After arriving Raven took a look at him and frowned, "This man was in my Brigade..Erickson if I remember correctly."

I examine the wounds, two wounds that looked like they were made by daggers, in an 'X' shape, blood seeped out of it.

"Alright men I want one of you to go to the medic center and get someone to wrap the body," one of them nodded and with a 'yes, sir' ran off in the direction of the medic center. "Okay I want one of you two to stay here to make sure nothing happens to the body and I want the other one to go find and warn the Commandant of this," and with a nod, the one that led us here dashed off to do what he was told to. "Yuri I want you to go find Flynn and bring him okay?"

I nod, "On it Captain." I leave, but not before hearing Raven say 'Be careful.'

Only a few minutes later and I arrived at a familiar hallway, I have to remember to thank Flynn for making me take the door every now and then or I might have had trouble finding his room. I ran up to the door and not bothering to knock on the door I quickly opened it and looked around, only to find it empty with no trace of Flynn having to be in here. "Dammit!" I yell out, "Don't tell me he already left." Rushing out of the room I started searching the floor.

"Halt!" Someone said, I stopped and looked around, there was no one there. Slowly walking forward someone talked again. "Didn't I just say do not move?" The voice came again and this time he jumped down out of no where shocking me.

"Wow! Where did you come from?" I looked at the guy in front of me, he was dressed like all the other Assassins I've seen before but he wasn't wearing the stupid head wear and those stupid red goggles so I could actually make out what he looks like.

Black short hair, and dark grey eyes similar to mine. He eyed me heavily, looking slightly annoyed. "Well? I did tell you stay still yet you kept moving? Why didn't you listen to me?"

I reached for the handle of my Katana, but staying relaxed, "Well technically you told me to halt, I did halt for a few moments." He looked at me with a blank look and blinked.

"Oh...so I did." He looks down for a few moments. Is this guy really an assassin? He just seems to be more of a distraction then anything. "So anyway, you must be the Yuri Lowell guy that the boss told me to keep busy. I'll be honest, you definitely weren't what I was expecting." He drew two blades that look like a kodachi **(1)**, and readied them.

"And just what were you expecting? And will it hurt to introduce yourself? I would like to know the name of the man I'm about to fight." I draw my katana, placing it on my left shoulder, watching him carefully.

"Oh, so sorry about that." He says, then he runs up to me about to strike, I quickly block the attack then jump back slightly away. "My names Asuta, but I prefer Aster **(2)**."

As we started fighting I had a hard time keeping up, he was quick and it was hard to dodge both the blades. "You never did...answer my first question." I struggle to find the time to say that,

"Oh, well I was expecting someone more...I don't know...someone more blood thirsty, I was definitely not expecting someone this skillful yet sane. I must admit, I like you, I bet HE would have lots of fun fighting you once he deals with your little blonde friend." He laughed and landed a cut on my cheek, I felt a something wet slide down my check. I moved back gaining distance between us.

"And who is 'he'?" I asked him, I need to keep him busy so I can find a way by and find Flynn.

Aster chuckled and smiled, "The leader of the attack force, that the boss sent here. He's ruthless."

"Were you the one that killed the guard earlier?" Two weapons like those can easily make a wound like the one that was on the guard and kill him.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow at me, "Huh? A guard was killed?" I open my mouth to say something, "Nope wasn't me, it was probably our leader, he always goes over bored when hunting for his kill. I was just told to keep you busy unless called for.' And we went back to fighting.

This guy, Aster and I were only fighting for about ten minutes. I know I was constantly moving but I was getting really jumpy, I needed to end this soon and find Flynn.

"Asuta, Sir!" Someone interrupted the fight and Aster groaned and turned around and I saw someone wearing the entire uniform.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!? And don't call me that!"

"Sir, we need your help, the Commandant is arriving and we need your help in keeping him back."

'Alexei is here? When did you leave?' I ask myself, Aster groans and shakes his head.

"Fine, lead the way." He turns around and points at me, "This isn't over Yuri, we'll meet again. And I look forward to it."

He steps back and takes out something small and black, I reach forward trying to stop him. "Hey, wait!" Next thing I know there's smoke every where leaving me coughing. When it finally clears he's gone. But I can't dwell on it long, I start running. I couldn't wait to long.

I enter the courtyard and the first thing I notice is Flynn with his sword drawn in a defensive stance in front of someone. "Flynn!" I run up and I notice the person in front of him, pale and big spiky, black, blonde and...pink(?) hair.

Flynn looks behind him at me, "Yuri! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!." I would have believed it if it wasn't for the fact that he was covered in dirt, a few tears on his armor.

I walked up next to him and looked at him like he's crazy. "As if I'm gonna leave you alone with this guy Flynn." I look at the guy in front of us who had a bored and annoyed look on his face. "Are you the leader of the attack for the Blood Alliance that the guy Aster mentioned?" Flynn raised an eyebrow at me.

But the guy in front of me perked up a little, "Aster? You mean Asuta? What did you beat him? Hm...that must mean your good. My name Zagi, and you must be the Yuri Lowell that's supposed to be so good. After I kill Flynn Scifo and carve my name in his bones I'll kill you next."

I tense up, sensing Flynn doing the same next to us. Then we start fighting. It was nice to fight side by side with Flynn just like old times, I forgot that when we fought it was like we were reading each others minds because we never once got in each others way.

"Wow, you guys are impressive. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." He cackled. "Listen up Yuri Lowell, before I'm done with you I'm gonna have you watch as I kill Flynn slowly, and watch as the life bleeds out of him!" Cackles again, and I swear I'm seeing red. He continues talking, saying things like torturing Flynn. I hear Flynn next to me saying something, he sounds like he's panicking. And then everything faded to black..

* * *

_11 P.M - Friday_

"Yuri...ke up! Yuri!" Flynn? God I have a headache. I open my eyes slowly, and I see Flynn hovering above me, were somewhere indoors I can tell. I see Raven dressed as himself next to Flynn looking down at me. Flynn sighs, relief shown in his eyes, "Good your alright."

"You gave us quite a scare Yuri." Raven says, the corner of his lip perking up.

"Flynn? Raven?" I sit up slowly,my bones are aching and my arms are stiff. "What happened? What happened to Zagi?" I rested my head on my hand, and thought back, "The last thing I remember was...him...saying he what he was going to do with Flynn right in front of me."

Flynn and Raven glanced at each other, then back at me. Flynn's eyes are full of concern, sometimes I hate that I can read him so well, because he can't hide what he's feeling on the inside. It makes me sick on the inside when he's nervous and upset. "Well according to Flynn here you went nuts on Zagi, Flynn had to pull you away before you could kill him, When I showed up I took you two here, a hide away in the castle, and on the way you passed out."

"Things are going crazy, according to Raven there are at least twenty assassins out there, with the Commandant here we hope for things to calm down but I doubt it'll happen soon."

I nod my head, still in a daze, but I heard everything they said, I hadn't blacked out like that in a couple of years. I rubbed my temples, the fuzz in my head wearing away. "So what are we gonna do then? I highly doubt there gonna go away until Flynn's gone."

"Well your right, they won't until he's GONE." I tense when he emphasizes 'gone' and I watch him carefully. He notices my glare and puts his hands up in defense, "Wow don't go misunderstanding. I'm just saying if Flynn isn't in Zaphias any more than they have no reason to stay in Zaphias. They'll leave, and since Terca Lumireis is a big place they'll have a hard time tracking him down."

"So what are you saying? Flynn has to leave Zaphias? Go on the run?" I question him, I don't like the idea of Flynn being on his own in the world. And I don't want ot be to far away that if he needs me I can't help.

"Not alone Yuri, we discussed this while you were unconscious, but I want you to come with me." I blink for a second.

"So you want both you and me, to leave Zaphias to hunt down the Blood Alliance and find out what's going on?" There eyes widen in surprise, which made me raise an eyebrow. "What? Am I right?"

"Actually your dead on, though I was thinking of heading to Dahngrest to to see if you can find my brother and get his help and meet up with the Don and find out what he knows as well."

I stand up and shake my head, "Okay, but i don't think it'll be a good idea for us to travel if Flynn's in his Captain's uniform. Wouldn't he stick out?"

"Yeah, so first we head to his room, Flynn you need to change into something that isn't a captains uniform, then we'll sneak out the back of the castle through the back. I know a way there, then it's up to you two to get out of Zaphias on your own, head north. The rest is up to you, just make sure you get to Dahngrest. Can you walk Yuri?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, of course." We are just about to leave the room when i realize were missing someone. "Hey Flynn." They stop and look at me. "Where'd Repede go?"

"I'm not sure, he left when Zagi showed up, but knowing him he'll show up sooner or later." I agree with him and we leave in silence.

Following Raven sneaking through the Castle, luckily we weren't to far away from Flynn's room. When we got there, Flynn went and Raven and I stood outside of the room, we only faced about two assassins the entire time so far. Which made me even more nervous, cause it's to easy so far.

* * *

**God, usually I wouldn't leave cliff hangers somewhere in that spot but considering the length of it...and the fact my brain didn't want to continue it considering the lack of sleep I've been having (I don't sleep till pass three...in the morning), I figured it was a good place to leave it off. I might have to put the next chapter for another third week cause I'm gonna be away, and while I'll have my CPU I don't know If I'll have internet or have it finished by then. So either it's up on the sunday after the second week or the third saturday. Anyway let's go over those two things I noted.**

**(1): Basically it's long enough to not be a dagger, but it's shorter than a sword.**

**(2): Anybody know how those two names are connected?**

**I still think my writing could use some work but I guess it isn't so bad if you guys like it..anyway...**

**Hope to see you all next chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think of Aster and what you think.**

**Buh-Bye..**

**(4,493 Words)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I'm here, and man this is one of the shortest chapters I've had in a while, but I must I actually like how the ending turned out. A little dramatic for my taste but I don't know, I like it, but you'll have to see for yourself shouldn't you? This is the last chapter that has the time spread out. It'll go back to normal afterwords.**

**siakiba wolfhood (Guest): Hi Sia, I'm glad you and your friends like this, and I don't take offense to finding some parts cheesy, whether it was intentional or not. Yes Cumore needs to die, BUT, he does have a role in the story, which you might figure out in this chapter, I have seen the first the strike, but I never finished the game cause I lost it. So I had to watch someone on Youtube play it so I know how it ends and everything (I also know about a certain blonde short girl in the japanese version). I had a similar idea for the suggestion a while ago in the sixth chapter, but you did give me an idea for later into the story so thanks for that. Yeah I lose my nerve to write reviews even now, but that's okay. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, just Asuta (Aster)...**

**Warnings: Swearing, and slightly Fluri..trying to get better at that..and...um...I think that's it...**

**This is the 15th chapter, wooh! Let's aim for hopefully twenty!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_11 P.M.-Friday_

(Yuri's PoV)

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. "Hey Yuri, are you okay?" I open my eyes a little and look at Raven who's besides me, I nod and close my eyes again. I hear him sigh next to me, but I ignore it.

I try to ignore what Zagi said, instead I go to think about the guy I met just before him. The Aster, he gave me a, a sick feeling for some reason. The door opens and then there's a whistle.

"Nice outfit Flynn." Raven said, followed by Flynn saying thanks. I look at Flynn, he wore the blue vest from when we were just normal soldiers, a dark navy colored shirt under it that sleeves went down to his elbows, dark blue and white fingerless gloves that I could have sworn I gave to him for his birthday one time, black pants and black traveling boots.

He looked at me and smiled, making me look away, I felt my face warm up, "Yeah...you look great." I say quietly.

"Okay, now let's go, we'll take the back entrance."

"Hold on," I say, a thought occurring in my head. "Can't we just go down the window through his room?" I ask pointing at Flynn.

"Yuri." Flynn looks at me slightly irritated, I put my hands up in defense, and point down the hallway and walks down that way, with them following me.

I cough a little covering my mouth with my wrist, trying to keep it quiet, ignoring the looks I'm getting from Raven and Flynn. Raven goes ahead of me and looks around the corner, he moves his hand motioning us forward. I roll my eyes and walk around the corner.

"What was that for Yuri? We're trying to sneak through the Castle, you can't just walk willy nilly where ever you go."

"What are you so old Raven that you can't handle a little fighting?" I look at him and smirk, Flynn chuckles and pats Raven's shoulder sympathetically and walks next to me making eye contact, I roll my eyes and he rolls his eyes.

**Mind Speech Translation:**

_Flynn: Must you Yuri?_

_Yuri: What's the big deal?_

_Flynn: Oh Yuri._

"Anyway, I don't remember their being any stairs over here Raven, where are we heading." I ask Raven, looking around,I don't recognize the hallway all that much, but I am pretty sure that there were no other staircases over here.

"We can't take the stairs cause we can't make it known that you two are the leaving the building, we have to go through my room." I raise an eyebrow and Flynn just shrugs. Raven walks through a door and we follow him, there wasn't much, just a bed, a dresser, a mirror and a desk and chair with papers on it, and a glass door that leads to the balcony.

"Um Raven, it's a dead-end." Flynn says, but the old man doesn't reply, he opens the door to the balcony and gestures us out there. On the left there's a big tree, and I smile, we weren't going through a window, but still down a tree. "Oh no, you guys know I can't climb all that well."

I hear loud footsteps in the hallway we just came through and I look at the door. "Oh don't worry Flynn, Yuri can go down first and if you fall he can catch you." Raven jokes and laughs, I don't know what at but the steps stop and I tense.

Placing my hand on my katana. I look at them and whispers quietly, "I think there's someone on the other side of the door." Raven stops laughing and frowns.

"Don't worry about them Yuri, I'll take care of them, just go down the tree and stick to the shadows, go through the lower quarter." He goes inside, "Good luck you two, we'll see each other soon." He closes the door, locks it and leaves his room into the hallway where after a few minutes we hear yelling.

Flynn hesitates and walks over to the door, but before he could try to open it I grab his shoulder catching his attention, I shake my head. He glances back at the door on the other side and sighs, I smile and we climb down.

"Wah!" I hear Flynn yell and I look up quickly and I get an eyeful of blue, next thing I know I'm on my back, and Flynn's lying on top of me groaning. "Ow.." He could say that again, he wasn't the one who just had his back make contact with the ground.

Flynn pushes himself off the ground then looks at me, then he bolts up and looks away so i couldn't see his face. "S-sorry about that Yuri."

"It's okay Flynn, just get off of me." He nods quickly and stands up, letting me to finally stand up and stretch. "Okay, next time, watch your step." We head over to the wall and did what we were told, sticking close to the walls we finally made it out of the upper quarter and into the Public Quarter.

We stopped for a second, looking back to make sure no ones following us, and to catch our breath. I take a deep breath in and scan the area, it was quiet, no one else was outside which was a good thing, for now anyway.

* * *

_11:32 P.M.-Friday_

We run down the stairs that lead into the Lower Quarter, Flynn leading in front of me. "And just where do you think you're going my dear Captain?" A vaguely familiar voice was heard behind me, we both stop and turn around, there stood a guy with purple hair who looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger where. "Shouldn't you be in the Castle helping fighting off the intruders instead of running away like a coward? And with Lowell of all people, makes me think that your hiding something, hm?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, who the heck was this guy? The way he talked definitely sounded familiar, but where? I open my mouth to say something but Flynn beat me to it. "And just what were you talking about Captain Cumore?" Cumore? Cumore...Cumore...oh that's right, that lousy Noble Captain who thought he was better than everybody else.

The purple haired captain in front of us shook his head and shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I just find it highly suspicious that just when the castle is raided you two are leaving, as if you guys had something to do with it." He draws his sword and points it at us. "So I'm gonna have to ask you two to come with me for questioning."

I tense, glancing at Flynn who nods, knowing we'll probably have to fight Cumore so we can lose him. And as much as I would love to kick this guys ass, I think we would lose the time that Raven is buying us so that we have time to run.

He takes a step forward closer to us and I take a step back, Flynn doing the same thing next to me. Cumore chuckles, "Oh? You guys want to run? Are you that afraid of me?" I glare at him, I was about to go draw my sword when I felt a warm hand on my wrist.

Looking at Flynn, he shakes his head 'no,' knowing that Cumore was only trying to cause more trouble for me. I look away from him, I know he's right, but that doesn't make me want to run him through with my sword any less than I already do.

He continues to taunt the two of us, taking more steps closer to us, I bite my lower lip to keep from saying anything, and Flynn squeezing my wrist as a reminder as well.

"No resistance? Very good, so how about I take you two back to the Castle and have you guys arrested? Mr. Scifo for treason, and Lowell? Well, I know we can find something on you as well." Just hearing him threatening us like that again nearly made me completely ignore Flynn's warning and slice him in half.

Then there's a growl, loud enough for Cumore to hear, looking confused he lowers his sword and looks around, then a purple and white blur shows up knocking Cumore down, hitting his head on the stairs and from what I guess knocked him out pretty quickly.

"Hey Repede, nice timing." I tell him as he walks off of Cumore, he only rolls his eyes making me chuckle. I remember the hand on my wrist, but just as I was about to say something Flynn let's go. And the warmth that was with him is gone.

"Come on, we don't have much time, they're gonna realize that we are no longer in the Castle soon." Flynn, I agree, leaving the unconscious body of Cumore on the ground, we continue on the way to the Lower Quarter.

* * *

_11:48 P.M.-Friday_

It didn't take long. Only after a few more minutes of running down stairs we finally made it. Quiet, the only sound was the fountain in the center of the area. "Do you have to grab anything from your place Yuri?"

I think about it for a second, "Just food supplies is all that I can think of, but we can always get some at the next town."

Flynn nods, and crosses his arms, "Yeah, Deidon Hold is the closest area nearby, we should get there and decide what to do next." In agreement, we take a left and kept running.

* * *

_11:59 P.M.-Friday_

We walk out of the gate that lead to outside the barrier, we turn around and look at our home that we won't see for a while. We know we won't, and we don't even to look at each other to know, that we got each others back. "Well, let's going." I say breaking the silence, looks at me and nods, we look down at Repede and he howls in agreement.

* * *

_12:00 A.M.-Saturday_

We face out into the grassy plain, and started our long walk, to our first destination. Deidon Hold.

* * *

**Yeah, I was gonna have it end in a different way but it wouldn't have fit well with the story so I just left it like that. Anyway, Deidon Hold, the place that began the whole story, wonder what'll happen...oh that's right...I'm the writer...I decide what'll happen, bwahaha *Cough* Sorry...no evil laugh, anyway, no Zagi or Aster, but Cumore and getting knocked out by Repede, worth it. Let me know what you think of Flynn's new outfit idea cause I had no idea what'll it be, so I hope you think it was a good idea.**

**BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, Hao here, the sixteenth chapter is here. No more per hour what's happening stuff. Not much to say in the beginning.**

**siakiba wolfhood: I never noticed that for the clothes, honestly I think he'd look good in dark blue and white, thanks.**

**Warnings: Slight blood in the end, bit of violence to but also my horrible fight scene writing, slight fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToV...**

**Enjoy what happens after Yuri, Flynn and Repede leaves Zaphias.**

* * *

Chapter 16

(3rd PoV)

Yuri, Flynn, and Repede spent walking towards their first destination after leaving Zaphias in silence. Flynn glanced at Yuri, wondering how he was doing, cause they hadn't been to Deidon Hold since the incident, and while everything (sorta) ended well, he didn't know if Yuri had gotten over it since they stopped talking about it.

As they walked, the silence was now starting to get to Yuri, cause he started to sigh loudly, Repede walked beside him, annoyed.

After another half hour of unbearable silence, Yuri finally said something, "So once we get to Deidon Hold we should stop at the inn and after getting some rest we can get some supplies then figure out what to do after that."

Flynn nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a plan." After that it became quiet again, irritating the both of them. "How do you think Raven is doing? And Princess Estellise and Prince Ioder?" He asked, the three people popping into his mind.

"Raven, who knows, they guy can make some of the greatest escapes that he can, so he should be fine as long as he didn't push it. And I'm sure there Highnesses are fine, I bet the guards are protecting them like crazy. Though I am nervous about Cumore." Flynn looked at him curiously, he had forgotten about Cumore for a bit. "He sounded pretty serious about those threats, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled something to get us in trouble. Sounded like he was out against you, you and me both."

Flynn thought about it, that sounded about right. Cumore always seemed to have some sort of grudge or whatever against him, especially after he became Captain. And those threats of his are serious. "But since the Commandant knows what's going on, he'll keep the soldiers from doing anything."

Yuri was silent for a moment, he was staring at the ground in thought, "Yeah." And that's all he says, Flynn raises an eyebrow at him wondering what made Yuri go quiet like that.

Finally after another hour of walking they see wooden walls rising from the ground and a big bridge in the center, showing that they had finally reached their first stop, Deidon Hold. Yuri took a deep breath in, to calm his nerves, memories popped up again and he shook his head. 'What's done is done, I can't change it.' Yuri thinks to himself, and keeps walking, not noticing the worried look Flynn as watching his friend.

As they walked up to the hold, the bridge went down letting them in, after thanking the person working the drawbridge, they went straight to the inn there, and got a room for two.

Yuri throws his stuff on the floor, annoying Flynn who placed his sword and gloves on the table, and glared at Yuri till he finally went to pick his stuff up and placed it next to his sword. They both went to bed, and quickly falling asleep, Repede sleeping on the couch.

* * *

In the morning Flynn was the first one to wake up, due to his habit of needing to get things ready for the day. When he sat up in bed and remembered what had happened, rubbing his forehead and layed back down on the bed. He looked to his right to see Yuri still fast asleep, his hair spread about, making Flynn wonder how he never got knots in his hair.

Finally deciding to get out of bed, since it was obvious he wasn't going to get any more sleep. As he put his boots back on he looked at Yuri again, still sleeping peacefully, with a slighty smile. Flynn felt his heart warm up, realizing he was staring he shook his head and got up. "Hey Repede wanna go out with me?" He asked quietly to make sure he didn't wake his raven-haired friend up, and Repede jumping off of the couch was all the answer he needed.

Quietly leaving the room, they went down the stairs, and left the inn heading to the only small restaurant in the Hold. Flynn looked around on the way there, not much had changed since he was last there, it was nice to see. After arriving to the restaurant, he just got five sandwiches. Two for him, two for Yuri and one for Repede who was already trying to eat one of them, making Flynn laugh. "Hold on Repede let's get back to the hotel to wake Yuri up, then you can eat." That made Repede stop trying to eat through the plastic to get the sandwich.

They arrived back to their room to see Yuri still sound asleep, Flynn placed the food on the table and sighed at Yuri. Then, getting an evil idea, Flynn walked over to his sleeping friend and whispered in his ear. "Hey Yuri." Yuri mumbled the blondes name in his sleep. "Princess Estellise said she wants to put your hair up in a braid."

Yuri turned onto his side toward Flynn and mumbled in his sleep, "Well she should..." Flynn didn't hear the last part but he guessed it wasn't something nice. Though he did frown at the sleeping raven's reaction, he had hope the shock would wake it up.

After a few more minutes he decided to see how he would react to something about Sodia. "Sodia asked me on a date and I said yes." Though on the inside he was saying that he would not say yes to that question cause they were just Captain and Lieutenant and nothing more.

But it did get the reaction he had wanted cause Yuri sit up quickly saying "You better not have!" Flynn laughed at his friends reaction, he never got why Yuri thought Sodia liked him but it was a little funny seeing how he had reacted, almost like he was jealous of her or something.

Yuri on the other hand was blinking rapidly slowly getting a hold on reality, noticing Flynn was laughing at what he had said, he fought the blush rising up in his face. "That wasn't funny Flynn."

"Hey you used to wake me up all the time in a mean way, I just did it back at you. Breakfast is on the table so wake up and eat." He grabbed one of the sandwiches, opened it and gave it to Repede who gladly ate it.

Yuri mumbled as he got out of bed, the thought of Flynn dating Sodia made his heart hurt, and a feeling of irritation. But he wouldn't say it out loud, he quickly put his boots on and grabbed his food and joined Flynn and Repede in eating. "So I was thinking we should head to Aspio first." He said.

"Aspio? The City of Scholars? What for?" Flynn asked, and Yuri lifted his left wrist and Flynn figured it out. "Oh." It was Fedrock's Bohdi Blastia.

"In his letter he said their was a Mage in Aspio that might be able to fix it, I thought that since the next town is Hallure, and it's just north of there we can head there first before finding a way to Dahngrest."

Flynn thought about it and it made sense, "Okay, we can take the north route after we get our supplies." He takes a bite out of his sandwich, he watched as Yuri awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...uh...about that." Flynn rose an eyebrow at him, and he had the feeling that whatever he was about to suggest was a bad idea. "Well I was thinking that we can go through the Quoi woods, ?"

"The Quoi Woods?" The name sounded familiar to him, then he remembered what it was. "That's quite a way West from here, it would take a little longer to get there if we go through there."

"Yeah well, I heard that at this time of the year the monsters between here and Hallure are really vicious, and that they close the gate leading directly there close for a bit until the Knights here give the okay that the path is safe."

"And the only other way is Quoi Woods." Flynn finishes, Yuri nods. "But I heard that place is cursed, you really want to go through a cursed place? With your luck?"

Yuri starts laughing, and shakes his head, "Really? The Great Mighty Flynn is afraid of a rumored curse? There's no such thing and you and I both know that." Flynn frowns at his friend.

He sighs and stands up, putting on his gloves and puts his sword at his side. "Fine, but if we get lost in there it's your fault."

Yuri smirks and does the same as Flynn, "Don't worry, with your hair if we get separated all I have to do is look for it." He chuckles, Flynn rolls his eyes at him and Repede looks amused at the two of them.

They sign out of their room and leave, spending half an our getting Gels, Food supplies. Yuri looks around as Flynn get's the last of there stuff that they need, guilt fill his gut as he remembered the incident he thought was put away a year ago and a half ago.

Flynn turned around to see the raven-haired assassin lost in thought, he didn't need to be able to read minds since he knew what was most likely going through his head. He looked at Repede who wined, looking at him, most likely trying to tell him to comfort him. He did what felt strangely natural, pulling Yuri into a hug, he felt him stiffen slightly but he relaxed a bit, Flynn pulled away. Both of them slightly blushing, Yuri looked at him and the blonde smiled sadly at him. "Don't worry Yuri, I'm here for you. No matter what." Yuri smiled and thanked him, and they left, leaving Repede to sigh at the two for being so oblivious as he went after them.

* * *

Close to a half hour later they arrived to the entrance of Quoi Woods, Flynn eyed the trees warily. The place was known for people getting lost, blacking out, and even a few people didn't make it due to a monster horde attack at once. He wasn't nervous about being attacked by monsters, Yuri had a horrible sense of direction, they had a higher chance of getting lost by him then getting beaten by monsters.

"Okay Yuri, I'll lead, you follow." Flynn told him, about to head inside the forest.

"Hold it," Yuri interrupts pouting at the blonde, "How come you get to lead? What about me?"

Flynn rolls his eyes at Yuri, "Because you will get us lost in five minutes, so don't complain." and he walks in, Repede following behind him. Yuri doesn't say anything just enters the forest.

At first the path was pretty straight forward, then more paths started to branch out, making the decision of which way to go much more complicated. Things may have been simpler if the two hadn't started arguing about which way they think they should go. After a couple of hours they finally found a clearing in the forest.

Yuri groaned as he sat on the grass, "Finally, let's take a break, we've been walking for hours."

"Yeah I guess we should, though I was hoping we would be out by now." He leaned against a tree and looked around, and looked at Yuri. After 10 minutes when they caught their breath, Yuri stood up, without having to be told Flynn did as well, and they were about to continue their way.

"So this is where you were hiding Yuri, and Captain Scifo, I must say I didn't expect you two to leave. Though the boss had a feeling that the idiot Schwann's of a brother would have something up his sleeve." Yuri froze and Flynn turned around.

"Who are you?" Flynn asked, eyeing the black-haired man in front of him, Yuri slowly turned around, and faced the familiar man in front of him, gripping his katana's handle.

Asuta stood there frowning, "Aw I'm almost disappointed, didn't Yuri mention about our time alone together in the Castle, the way our blades danced as we fought." Flynn looked at Yuri who was glaring at the man in front of them. "Apparently not," the blonde looked back at him and saw a somewhat of a familiar smirk on his face. "I am Asuta, please to make your acquaintance, but I prefer the much cooler name Aster." He draws his two kodachi and pointed them at Flynn, "I'm a member of the Blood Alliance, and I'm here to kill you Flynn Scifo."

Yuri tensed up and stood in front of Flynn drawing his katana, there was no way he was gonna let him kill Flynn, "Over my dead body." He told Asuta getting into a defense stance. Flynn reached to his sword but Yuri stopped him. "No Flynn, I'll be fine, just take Repede and go on ahead." He looked at the blonde and gave a confident smirk.

"What are you talking about Yuri? I'm not gonna leave you here to fight him by yourself, we work better as a team not alone." Flynn tried to reason with him, he reached for his sword but Repede bit the loose part of his sleeve keeping him from drawing it. "Repede!"

"As much as I would agree with the blonde so I can kill you both, but I prefer an even one-on-one. And since we do have unfinished business, Yuri, I'll kill you first then go after the Captain."

Yuri resisted from gritting his teeth, the guy in front of him definitely irked him. "Flynn I'll be fine, Repede take Flynn and keep going, I'll join up with you two later."

"What? No! Yuri, wah-!?" Flynn didn't get to finish his sentence as Repede continued to try and drag him by the sleeve to the way they were going. Yuri watched and gave him a thumbs up, telling him that he'll be fine for sure.

Once the two were out of sight Yuri sighed in relief and faced his opponent only having to block an attack the second he saw a blade raised to strike. "Hey! Ever heard of a starting bell?" He pushed the black-haired man away and slashed at him only for him to miss and move out of the way as another blade came at him from his right.

"Sorry about that, but don't you know to never take your eyes off an enemy? It could get you killed." Asuta replied back, as they continued to exchange blows one after another, each getting small hits on the other.

Yuri knew he was at a disadvantage, Asuta had two blades that were fast and well skilled despite his opponemt not being ambidextrous (both left and right-handed), while he only had one blade, while swift and powerful he knew that in order to win he'll have to be faster than Asuta to win this.

He blocked another slash that came down on him to see he had used both of his black and blue kodachis, he saw his opening and smirked, he brought his katana back down and attacked sliced at his stomach.

Asuta jumped quickly seeing what he was going to do, but not before having a large cut in his clothes on his stomach with a long thin cut. He looked down and frowned and glared at Yuri, "Hey! I happened to like this outfit!."

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, "It's the same as the other people in the Blood Alliance,what are you so upset about?"

Asuta's eye twitched, instead of replying to him he went back to his assault on him, but this time a lot more thought out instead of just slashing one at a time making Yuri start to struggle in keeping up with him..

Yuri started to grow tired and started to lag in his reactions, he didn't know how long they've been fighting, he had to find a way to get out of there before he slips up, he promised Flynn he'd meet up with him and damn him if he breaks that promise.

Asuta brings down his right kodachi again and out of reflex Yuri guarded against it again, then the next thing he knew was a searing hot pain in his abdomen. His enemy smirked and pulled his kodachi out of Yuri's stomach and punched him in the jaw sending Yuri to the ground groaning.

Yuri watched as Asuta walked over to him grinning, the punch nearly knocked him unconscious but the wound was still bleeding and he was growing tired as the adrenaline wore off, and his vision started going hazy. He tried to sit up but he fell back down onto the ground, making Asuta chuckle. "Sweet dreams Yuri Lowell.." He attempt to reach for his katana when the world went dark. And he heard a voice yell...

**"Stop!"**

* * *

"Hey Repede! Stop!" Flynn yelled at the dog that finally started to slow down and released his sleeve. Flynn sighed and thanked him, he looked behind him the path that he was dragged down by the canine. He knew Yuri said he'll be fine but he couldn't help but worry, the thought of losing Yuri made him sick in his stomach.

He thought about the man that he's supposed to be fighting right now, there was something about him that reminded him of someone.

He shook his head and focused his thoughts on Yuri, he trusted his best friend. He heard Repede whine slightly and the blonde smiled at him, Repede wouldn't have left Yuri unless he was sure they would meet up again like he promised. And since Yuri never once broke his promise, he followed the canine, ignoring the small bad feeling in his gut that told him to go back.

* * *

**Uh oh, maybe Flynn should've listened to that bad feeling. And it looks like Yuri's in a little pickle, what's going to happen to him? Well I know and I won't spoil it, though I do admit it was better in my head then written down so I hope it was good. Especially the fight scene and the end of it, god that was awful.**

**Though I did like how the beginning went...**

**Tell me what you think of Asuta, I don't know what I'm exactly gonna do with him, I have an idea but I don't know how many of you like OC's and if he should have a bigger part in it.**

**Anyway, bye, See ya in the next chapter!**

**(3,053 Words)**


End file.
